Yu-Gi-Oh!: MAGICAL CHRONICLES
by Keeperx
Summary: Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, algunos personajes son originales pero detalles como el Duel Monsters son creación de Kazuki Takahashi. Esta historia gira en torno a la Maga Oscura y una chica llamada Yuri Suko donde tendrán que enfrentarse a diferentes retos, incluyendo una fuerza del pasado que ha regresado para vengarse.
1. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

-En un día como cualquiera en Ciudad Arcadia, una joven llamada Yuri corre hacia una tienda luego de haber terminado las clases para conseguir cartas para crear una baraja-

Yuri: -corriendo- OH! Ya van a cerrar, debo darme prisa.

Dueño de la Tienda: Bueno fue un día muy productivo, creo que será todo por hoy.

Yuri: ESPERÉ!

Dueño de la Tienda: Hum? Jovencita que sucede? Parece que corristes una maratón

Yuri: -agitada- Sí es que apenas terminaron las clases, discúlpeme se que ya va a cerrar por hoy pero, puedo ver que cartas tiene? Por Favor?

Dueño de la Tienda: Jaja tranquila jovencita claro que puedes, sí tú me ayudas con algo que tengo que hacer.

Yuri: Sí claro que necesita?

Dueño de la Tienda: Bueno hoy tuve un gran torneo en mi tienda y bueno quedo hecho un desorden así que podrías ayudarme?

Yuri: Claro señor.

Dueño de la Tienda: Gracias jovencita, por cierto llámame Musachi. Y tú como te llamas?

Yuri: Me llamo Yuri, Yuri Suko.

-30 minutos después-

Musachi: Gracias por ayudarme Yuri, ahora sí te mostrare que cartas tengo, como qué te gustaría?

Yuri: Bueno yo quiero monstruos tipo Spellcasters.

Musachi: Te gustan los Spellcasters? Tengo muchos de ellos.

Yuri: QUE BIEN!

-Luego de ver las cartas que tenía Musachi, Yuri logra armar una buena baraja de Spellcasters-

Yuri: Que emoción finalmente tengo todos los Spellcasters que quería, pero...

Musachi: Pero? Qué ocurre Yuri?

Yuri: No está ella.

Musachi: Ella? Quién?

Yuri: La Maga Oscura, no está.

Musachi: Sí tienes razón, lo que pasa es que ella es una de las cartas más populares del Duel Monsters, todos quieren una y por eso se acaban rápido.

Yuri: -triste- Sí que pena, pero algún día tendré una para mi, gracias señor.

Musachi: Al contrario gracias por ayudarme. Y Yuri ten, quiero regalarte esto.

-Musachi le da un Disco de Duelo-

Yuri: -asombrada- Pero...

Musachi: Consideralo un regalo por ayudarme, se que te será muy útil.

Yuri: Gracias Musachi!

-Yuri vuelve a su casa y empieza a pensar como crear una estrategia con su nueva baraja-

Yuri: Humm... esto me llevará toda la noche.

Televisor: Y una vez más la campeona mundial Rei Asakura retiene su título que duelo tan asombroso!

Rei: Nadie puede vencerme a mi ni a mis dragones.

-Yuri apaga el televisor-

Yuri: Algún día le demostrare a esa Rei lo que es un duelo de verdad.

-luego la habitación de Yuri se ilumina, luego ese brillo disminuye y aparece una carta-

Yuri: Que fue eso? -toma la carta que acaba de aparecer- No puede ser, una Maga Oscura!

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Lazos del Destino.


	2. LAZOS DEL DESTINO

-Luego de armar una baraja Yuri es sorprendida por un brillo estraño y que dicho brillo tomó la forma de la carta que ella más quería la Maga Oscura, al día siguiente Yuri va camino a la Academia De Cuidad Arcadia y no se explica como paso eso de anoche-

Yuri: No entiendo, ella no estaba en mi baraja. Como puede estar aquí?

Voz desconocída: Tú me llamastes.

Yuri: Ehh?... Quen dijo eso?

Desconocido: Niña!

Yuri: Ahh?!

Desconocido: Una niña como tú no debería estar sola por aquí? Nadie podrá ayudarte.

-el desconocido comienza a acercarse a Yuri-

Yuri: ATRÁS! ALEJATE!

Desconocido: Obligame niña, vamos solo déjame verte de cerca jajaja.

Voz desconocida: Ya la escuchastes, alejate de ella.

Desconocido: Quién dijo eso?

-luego una figura aparece frente a Yuri y al desconocido, luego esa figura toma forma y ambos descubren quién es-

Desconocido: COMO?!

Yuri: Increíble, es...es...es la Maga Oscura!

Desconocido: Jajaja pero que suerte la mía, ahora tengo a 2 chicas para mi solo. SON MÍAS!

Maga Oscura: Eso crees, toma esto.

-La Maga Oscura ataca al desconocido con su ataque Quemaduras Oscuras-

Desconocido: AHHH! -cae al suelo inconciente-

Yuri: -sorprendida- Asombroso... realmente es ella.

Maga Oscura: Dime Yuri estas bien?

Yuri: Sabes mi nombre?

Maga Oscura: Sí eres la persona que me llamo no es verdad?

Yuri: Como? No recuerdo que te llamara?

Maga Oscura: Tú me querías en tú baraja y eso me trajo hasta ti, sentí que realmente me necesitabas y aquí estoy.

Yuri: Pero...como es esto es posible?

Maga Oscura: Supongo que el destino nos junto por algún motivo importante, así que estaré a tú lado pase lo que pase Yuri.

Yuri: Creo que tienes razón, me alegra tenerte de mi lado Maga Oscura.

Maga Oscura: -sonríe- Gracias Yuri.

-mientras Yuri y Maga Oscura se conocían, un sujeto encapuchado observa lo que acaba de ocurrir-

Sujeto Encapuchado: Así que era cierto, tengo que informar a mi amo sobre esto.

Continuará: Próximo Capítulo: Enemigas y Rivales.


	3. ENEMIGAS Y RIVALES

-Luego de que Yuri casi es atacada por un desconocido y que gracias a la Maga Oscura pudo salir sana y salva, Yuri por fin llega a la Academia. Ese día la campeona mundial Rei Asakura se encontraba para dar unas demostraciones del como es el mundo profecional de Duel Monsters-

Yuri: Al fin llegué.

Kenshi: Por poco no llegas Yuri, que te ocurrió?

Yuri: No vas a creerlo.

Derek: Supongo que te quedastes dormida...otra vez.

Yuri: -enojada- No es cierto!

Director de la Academia: Alumnos de la Academia de Cuidad Arcadia, hoy tenemos el honor de tener a la campeona mundial del Duel Monsters para que nos enseñe como es la vida de una duelista profecional. Y aquí está la señorita REI ASAKURA!

Estudiantes de la Academia: REI! REI! REI! REI!

Rei: Gracias muchas gracias que público tan maravilloso.

Yuri: Por el Dragon Alado de Ra, que le ven a esa Rei?

Derek: No se será por que es la campeona, hermosa, famosa, popular y...

Yuri: Ya entendí! Kenshi: Estas celosa?

Yuri: Yo de ella? Ni en broma.

-2 horas después-

Rei: Y así serán unos futuros campeones en el Duel Monsters y serán tan admirados como yo.

Yuri: Que ego tan enorme tiene está loca.

Director de la Academia: Bueno llego el momento de una demostración, como ustedes saben el lugar donde están sentados tiene un número, usaremos ese número para determinar quién se enfrentará a la señorita Rei para un duelo de exhibicion. Y el número es...265.

-todos miran sus asientos para saber quién tiene ese número-

Yuri: AHH! Esa soy yo.

Director de la Academia: Y la elegida es la señorita Yuri Suko.

Yuri: Rayos aún no.

Derek: Creo que se te cumplió el deseo.

Kenshi: Suerte Yuri, la necesitaras.

Yuri: Rayos...

Maga Oscura: -le habla a Yuri en su mente- Tranquila Yuri, tú puedes ganarle ten fe en ti misma.

Yuri: Bien hay voy.

-Yuri se dirige a la arena-

Rei: Deberías sentirte alagada, tendrás el privilegio de tener un duelo conmigo, no te parece un gran honor?

Yuri: Alagada, sí claro.

Rei: COMENCEMOS!

Director de la Academia: Ambas tendrán 4000 life Points, ambas también elegirán una carta que será su emblema durante el duelo, el monstruo emblema estará fuera del juego pero el duelista puede enviar ese monstruo al campo de batalla cuando quiera, el duelo termina hasta que una de las 2 se quedé sin Life Points o sí su monstruo emblema es destruido. QUE DUELO EMPIECE!

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: El Primer Duelo.


	4. EL PRIMER DUELO

-Yuri se enfrenta a la campeona mundial Rei Asakura en un duelo de exhibición, todos creen que Rei ganará sin problemas pero Yuri confía que puede vencerla-

Rei: Bien eligo como mi carta emblema al Dragon Divino Ragnarok, y tú querida? Elige a un monstruo para que sea tú carta emblema.

Yuri: Se a quién elegir así que preparate, ELIJO A LA MAGA OSCURA!

Estudiantes de la Academia: Vaya una Maga Oscura, hermosa, lástima que los dragones de Rei acabarán con ella.

Yuri: Mana haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Maga Oscura: Tengo fé en ti.

Rei: Buena elección una hermosa carta la tuya, pero bueno comienzare sí no te importa, invoco al Señor de los Dragones en modo de ataque.

Yuri: Bueno no es la gran cosa.

Rei: Luego muevo a mi carta emblema el Dragon Divino Ragnarok al campo.

Yuri: Pero por qué lo hacé?...A menos qué...NO!

Rei: Exacto activo polimerización y fusiono a mi Señor de los Dragones con mi Dragon Divino Ragnarok para invocar a King Dragun. Su Habilidad me permite traer un dragon de mi mano al campo así que invocare a mi Kaiser Glider. Y colocó una carta boca abajo. Fin de mi turno.

Director de la Academia: En el caso que un monstruo emblema se fusiona con otro monstruo, el monstruo fusionado cuenta como la carta emblema.

Yuri: Cómo es posible? Ya tiene 2 monstruos de 2400 puntos de ataque, cómo rayos voy a vencer eso?

Maga Oscura: No te desesperes Yuri, no es algo completamente invencible.

Yuri: Bien activo Olla de la Codicia, me permite traer 2 cartas de mi baraja -saca 2 cartas de la baraja- coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa, y pondré 2 cartas boca abajo. Fin de mi turno.

Rei: Eso es todo? Esperaba que fueras un poco más divertida, pero bueno en fin, usare el efecto de mi King Dragun e invoco a mi Dragon Metalico Oscuro de Ojos Rojos.

Yuri: Rayos...

Rei: Con mi Kaiser Glider ataco tú monstruo de defensa.

-Kaiser Glider destruye Aprendiz de Mago-

Yuri: El efecto de mi Aprendiz de Mago me permite buscar un monstruo tipo Spellcaster y colocarlo en modo de defensa.

Rei: Sí sí como quieras, Ojos Rojos destruye su monstruo de defensa.

-Dragon Metalico Oscuro de Ojos Rojos destruye a Maga de la Fé-

Yuri: Gracias al efecto de mi Maga De Fé puedo agregar una carta magica de mi cementerio a la mano. Eligo la Olla de la Codicia.

Rei: Como sea King Dragun ataca directamente a sus life points!

Yuri: Activo Negar Ataque.

-se cancela el ataque de King Dragun-

Yuri: Se que tus dragones no son afectados por efectos de magia, trampa y monstruos que los designen, pero cuando son efectos que afectan a todos en general son vulnerables.

Rei: Brillante pero para eso tengo una sorpresa.

Yuri: QUÉ?!

Rei: Activo mi carta boca abajo, Irá Dragon. Talvez te salvastes está vez pero en el siguiente turno ni siquiera tus monstruos de defensa te salvarán. Fin de mi turno.

Yuri: Me tiene acorralada, activo la Olla de la Codicia -saca 2 cartas- pero cómo?

Maga Oscura: Eso es lo que necesitas.

Yuri: Estás segura?

Maga Oscura: Confía en mi.

Yuri: Bien, movere a mi Maga Oscura al campo de batalla.

Rei: Que idea tan tonta, quieres perder tan rápido? Y yo que quería divertirme un rato más.

Yuri: Activo la Piedra Sabia, su efecto consiste en que sí tengo a la Maga Oscura en el campo puedo invocar a un Mago Oscuro desde mi baraja.

Rei: Gran cosa.

Yuri: Luego activo la carta Doble Ataque Mágico de la Oscuridad. Lo que hace es que mi Mago Oscuro gana los puntos de mi Maga Oscura para un total de 4500 puntos de ataque.

Rei: Qué vas hacer?

Yuri: Y además puede atacar todos tus monstruos del campo. ATACA A SUS DRAGONES!

-el Mago Oscuro de Yuri destruye a todos los dragones de Rei-

Director de la Academia: Como el monstruo emblema de Rei fue destruido, YURI GANA EL DUELO!

Estudiantes de la Academia: No lo puedo creer, la campeona mundial vencida por una novata?

Kenshi: Increíble.

Derek: Bien hecho Yuri.

Yuri: Ganamos.

Maga Oscura: Sabía que lo lograrias.

Rei: Cómo?...cómo te atrevistes a dejarme en vergüenza?

Yuri: De qué hablás? Sólo fue un duelo de exhibición? No fue nada oficial.

Rei: NO ME IMPORTA! Esto no se va a quedar así. -Rei se retira de la arena-

Yuri: Realmente está loca.

-luego de 3 horas Yuri, Kenshi y Derek se preparan para regresar a sus casas-

Kenshi: Aún no puedo creer que vencieras a la campeona mundial.

Yuri: Ni yo pero lo hice.

Derek: Bueno vámonos.

Yuri: Un segundo deje mi baraja en mi casillero.

Kenshi: No tardes.

-Yuri se dirige a su casillero cuando nota que este está abierto y descubre algo terrible-

Yuri: AHHHHHH!

Kenshi: Qué fue eso?

Derek: Esa fue Yuri.

-Kenshi y Derek llegan donde está Yuri-

Derek: Pero qué...

Yuri: -llorando- Mi baraja, mi baraja está destrozada.

Kenshi: Todas tus cartas?

Yuri: Todas no quedó ninguna intacta.

-Derek ve que hay una nota en el suelo, el la recoge y lee lo que dice-

Derek: Debe ser de quién lo hizo.

Nota: "Nadie me derrota sin pagar el precio niña, nunca más volveras a dejarme en vergüenza como lo hicistes hoy, talvez me ganastes pero ese fue tú último duelo. Con cariño Rei Asakura".

Derek: Esa Rei es una...

Kenshi: Que bajo fue a caer.

Yuri: Maga Oscura , puedes escucharme?

Maga Oscura: Sí pero con dificultad, me siento muy débil Yuri, no se sí pueda resistir mucho tiempo.

Yuri: Resiste Maga Oscura!

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Renacer.


	5. RENACER

-Luego de que Yuri venció a la campeona mundial Rei Asakura en duelo de exhibición descubre que Rei tomo su baraja que estaba en su casillero y rompió todas las cartas incluyendo la de Maga Oscura quién cada vez se debilita más-

Yuri: Como fue hacer algo tan despreciable?

Kenshi: Eso es algo muy bajo viniendo de una campeona.

Derek: -furioso- Esa Rei ya verá cuando la encuentre.

Yuri: No Derek, no vale la pena...y ahora que haré?

Kenshi: Creo que yo te puedo ayudar.

Yuri: Como?

Kenshi: Ya verán, vamos a mi casa y se los mostrare.

-Kenshi lleva a Yuri y a Derek a su casa, es una gran mansión que pertenece a la familia Hakuzanagui famosos por ser unos grandes exploradores e investigadores-

Yuri: Tú casa sí que es...enorme no crees?

Derek: Casa? Esto es una mansión.

Kenshi: Jajaja bueno sí mis padres son muy famosos siempre viajan a diferentes lugares del mundo.

Yuri: Asombroso pero...

Kenshi: Así de lo que te estaba hablando, quiero mostrales algo que estoy seguro que ayudará a Yuri.

-Kenshi los dirige a una gran habitación-

Derek: -sorprendido- Vaya!

Yuri: -sorprendida- Pero...esta llena de cartas!

Kenshi: Jaja sí bueno son algunas de las cartas que se han encontrado por todos lados, muchas de ellas se encontraron en las ruinas de lo que era la Cuidad Domino.

Derek: Todavía hay cartas en esa ciudad? Hace años que esa cuidad fue abandonada luego de aquel estraño suceso.

Kenshi: Bueno Yuri se que tus cartas fueron destruidas así que puedes tomar las cartas que necesites.

Yuri: En serio? Gracias Kenshi.

-15 minutos después-

Yuri: Creo que estas funcionarán, aún que muchas no las tenía antes.

Kenshi: Sí pero estoy seguro que te servirán, así ten.

Yuri: Que es esta carta? Está en blanco.

Kenshi: Es una antigua historia, se dice que está carta se convertirá en una carta que tú quieras. Que locura.

Yuri: Jaja sí supongo...

Yuri (pensamiento): ojalá esto funcione.

Maga Oscura (le habla a Yuri en su mente): Eso espero, déjame ver.

-la carta en blanco comienza a brillar-

Kenshi: Que es eso?

Derek: Que pasa?

-luego la carta deja de brillar y ya no está en blanco-

Kenshi: -sorprendido- La carta que estaba en blanco...

Derek: -sorprendido- Ya no lo está.

-Yuri mira la carta-

Kenshi: Es la Maga Oscura.

Derek: Hay algo que no nos has contado?

Yuri: Bueno...creo que es mejor que ustedes lo sepan.

-mientras regresaban a la ciudad Yuri les cuenta a Derek y a Kenshi sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde el primer día-

Kenshi: QUEEEE?! La Maga Oscura se te apareció? No lo puedo creer!

Derek: Pero se supone que esto solo es un juego y nada de eso es real.

Yuri: Pues sí es verdad.

Kenshi: Vaya es increíble.

Voz Femenina: AHHHHHH!

Derek: Alguien está en problemas.

Kenshi: Creo que vino en esa dirección.

-los 3 se dirigen a donde provenía ese grito y descubren que fue Rei Asakura que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, junto a ella había una mujer encapuchada-

Mujer Encapuchada: Y dime eso es todo? Esperaba más de la campeona. Que patetica.

Rei: -lastimada- No pensé que fuera tan fuerte.

Derek: OYE! Que haces?!

Yuri: Dime estas bien Rei?

Rei: Yuri que haces aquí?

Mujer Encapuchada: Con que esta es la caballería? -detecta la presencia de Maga Oscura- por que te escondes? Aparece ya!

-Maga Oscura aparece-

Maga Oscura: Con que sentiste mi presencia, dime quién eres?

Kenshi: Ahh Yuri decía la verdad!

Rei: No puede ser...es parecida.

Yuri: Parecida? De que hablas?

Rei: Esa mujer se parece a tú Maga Oscura.

Yuri: QUE?!

Maga Oscura: Se parece a mi? Quién eres?

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Angel Caído.


	6. ANGEL CAIDO

-Gracias a Kenshi, Yuri logro armar una nueva baraja con nuevas cartas, pero cuando se dirigían a la cuidad se encuentran a Rei que fue atacada por una mujer encapuchada que según Rei es parecida a Maga Oscura-

Maga Oscura: Dime quién eres?

Mujer Encapuchada: Acaso no lo sabes? Bien déjame aclarar tus dudas. -se quita la capucha-

Maga Oscura: -sorprendida- No...no es posible.

Kenshi: Es parecida, pero no se ve como la Maga Oscura que conocemos.

Derek: No es ella, la Maga Magi Magi?

Rei: Así es, esa mujer es la Maga Magi Magi, pero además me dijo que era la Maga Oscura Original.

Kenshi: Te refieres a la misma Maga Oscura que...

Maga Magi Magi: Sí soy la Maga Oscura que sirvió al faraón Atem y estuve al lado de Yugi Muto.

Maga Oscura: Sí realmente lo que dices es verdad, por que te convertirtes en esto? Tú presencia emite maldad. Que te paso?

Maga Magi Magi: Que por que? Deberías saberlo, después de todo eres una de ellos.

Maga Oscura: Una de ellos? Te refieres a la Hermandad de la Magia Oscura? Pero sí tú fuistes una de las fundadoras junto al gran maestro, que te paso?

Maga Magi Magi: Tienes razón y me arrepiento de haber sido parte de esa hermandad de traidores.

Mana: Traidores? Pero que cosas estas diciendo?

Maga Magi Magi: Ya tuve suficiente, quizás en otro momento, solo les diré esto, la desgracia caerá muy pronto a su miserable mundo.

Yuri: Desgracia? A que te refieres?

Maga Magi Magi: Pronto lo sabrán...y tú hechicera.

Maga Oscura: Qué?

Maga Magi Magi: Si interfieres tu también lo pagaras?

Maga Magi Magi: Ya te lo dije, ahora soy alguien completamente diferente. Nos volveremos a ver.

-Maga Magi Magi (Magi) se retira-

Maga Oscura: Qué corrompio tu corazón dejando tanta maldad?

Rei: -toce- Que fue eso?

Derek: Debemos llevar a Rei a un hospital.

Kenshi: Llamare a una ambulancia.

Yuri: A que desgracia se refería ella? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Continuará...,

Próximo Capítulo: Las Tinieblas se acercan.


	7. LAS TINIEBLAS SE ACERCAN

-Yuri y los demás se enfrentaron a una mujer desconocida que resulto ser la Maga Magi Magi (la Maga Oscura original a la que se hace llamar Magi) quién les dijo que algo terrible estaba por suceder, sin entender lo que eso significaba llevan a Rei al Hospital que necesitaba ayuda, luego de unas horas Rei se encuentra mejor y comienzan hablar sobre lo ocurrido-

Kenshi: Y bien...que piensan de lo sucedido?

Derek: La verdad no se que pensar.

Rei: Fue tan estraño todo esto.

Yuri: Pero Rei como fue que ella te atacó?

Rei: Estaba caminando cuando me desafío a un duelo y luego se puso muy difícil. Jamás me enfrente a alguien como ella, simplemente me destrozo.

Yuri: No pudiste vencerla con esa baraja tuya?

Rei: Tonta esa baraja con la que luche contra ti es solo para duelos de exhibicion, la enfrente con mi baraja de torneo que es más poderoso que aquella baraja y aún así no le hice nada. Oye Yuri.

Yuri: Sí?

Rei: Sobre lo que te hice yo bueno...

Yuri: Olvidalo eso ya no es importante, lo que ahora me preocupa es saber que quizo decir ella con que vendría una desgracia a nuestro mundo?

Kenshi: Es cierto? A que se refería?

Yuri: Maga Oscura tú sabes que quizo decir?

-Maga Oscura aparece-

Maga Oscura: No se Yuri pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo no anda bien.

Kenshi: Aún no puedo creer que seas real Maga Oscura, es asombroso.

Maga Oscura: -sonríe- Gracias Kenshi, Yuri es mi amiga y los amigos de ella también son mis amigos.

Kenshi: -sonrojado- Ahh es un placer Maga Oscura.

Derek: Bueno Maga Oscura dime.

Maga Oscura: Sí Derek que ocurre?

Derek: Realmente esa tal Maga Magi Magi o como se llame, realmente es la misma Maga Oscura que tenía el legendario Yugi Muto?

Maga Oscura: -rostro triste- Sí...si es ella, no se que le paso. Su corazón está lleno de maldad y rencor no se por que.

Yuri: Maga Oscura no te sientas mal por ella, alguien la convirtió en eso.

Maga Oscura: Pero quién? Y por que?

Rei: Yo la verdad no entiendo nada de esto, en que nos acabamos de meter?

-mientras Yuri y los demás sigue hablando del tema, Magi (Maga Magi Magi) y un desconocido se encuentran afuera del hospital en la cima de un edificio cercano-

Magi: Que jóvenes tan tontos, sí supieran lo que tenemos preparado para su mundo.

Desconocido: No crees que sería mejor acabar con ellos ahora?

Magi: Y para que?

Desconocido: Ehh?

Magi: Mejor que estén en primera fila para que puedan presenciar como sus más grandes pesadillas cobran vida.

Desconocido: Como tú quieras, no son una amenaza tarde o temprano acabaremos con ellos.

Magi: En cuanto a esos chicos hagan lo que quieran con ellos no me interesan, pero Maga Oscura es mía.

Desconocido: Y eso por que?

Magi: A ella le tengo preparado algo muy especial, me voy asegurar de hacerla sufrir como nunca nadie lo ha experimentado.

Desconocido: Realmente tienes mucho rencor verdad?

Magi: Es lo único que tengo, casi me da lástima por lo que la espera.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Malos Augurios.


	8. MALOS AUGURIOS

-Yuri y los demás se enfrentan ante una panorama muy misterioso, en donde una posible amenaza de una fuerza que ellos no conocen, todos tienen un mal presentimiento de lo que vendrá aún que no saben de que se trata. Con Rei a salvo y al cuidado de los doctores Yuri, Derek y Kenshi vuelven a sus respectivas casas. Ya en casa Yuri encuentra una nota en su puerta-

Yuri: Una nota -lee la nota-

Nota: "Sí quieres saber lo que vendrá, ven al Parque Central de Arcadia a la media noche, ven sola"

Maga Oscura: Quién lo habrá escrito?

-Yuri voltea la nota y descubre un nombre-

Yuri: Magi, lo escribió Magi.

Maga Oscura: Que está tramando?

Yuri: Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Maga Oscura: Espera Yuri esto podría ser una trampa.

Yuri: Pero no hay opción. Tenemos que averiguar de que se trata todo esto.

Maga Oscura: Bien Yuri, yo iré contigo.

Yuri: Pero Maga Oscura la nota dice que tengo que ir sola.

Maga Oscura: Lo se pero no te dejaré sola, yo estaré para protegerte. Te prometo que no dejaré que algo te pase.

Yuri: Gracias, entonces iremos está noche y sabremos que ocurre.

-Es media noche y Yuri y Maga Oscura llegan al Parque Central de Arcadia para encontrase con Magi y ver que es lo que trama-

Yuri: Bien Magi, estoy aquí sal de donde estés?

Magi: Vaya tienes valor niña, es sorprendente aún que no vinistes sola.

Maga Oscura: No dejaría a Yuri a tú merced.

Magi: Que tierna pero no me importa mejor así. Luchemos.

Yuri: Un duelo?

Magi: Tienes miedo?

Yuri: Jamás, lista Maga Oscura ?

Maga Oscura: Lista.

Yuri y Magi: DUELO!

Yuri: Yo comenzare, invoco a Breaker el Mago Guerrero en modo de ataque. Y pondré 2 cartas boca abajo. Es tú turno.

Magi: Buen incio, usare la carta mágica "Fisura" y destruye a Breaker.

-Breaker el Mago Guerrero es destruido-

Yuri: Oh no.

Magi: Y ahora invoco a mi Elfa Oscura.

Yuri: Ese monstruo tiene 2000 de ataque, pero tienes que pagar 1000 life points para atacar.

Magi: Y quién te dijo que atacaria con ella?

Yuri: Como?

Magi: Usare la carta mágica Dimensión Mágica, me permite invocar un monstruo tipo Spellcaster de mi mano al campo al sacrificar un monstruo de campo, así que sacrifico a mi Elfa Oscura e invoco a mi Mago Oscuro del Caos.

Yuri: No puede ser.

Magi: Ahora Mago Oscuro del Caos atacala directamente.

Yuri: Espera activo mi carta trampa Circulo de Magos. Podemos traer un monstruo tipo Spellcaster de 2000 puntos o menos de nuestra baraja al campo.

Magi: Bien yo traeré a Kycco el Espiritualista.

Yuri: Yo traeré a Lilly la Hada Inyección.

Magi: Impresionante pero no es suficiente, coloco una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno.

Yuri: Bien aquí voy, usare Graciosa Caridad y tomaré 3 cartas y descartare 2. Ahora Invoco a Gemelas Elfas en modo de ataque.

Magi: Bien muy bien no eres tan tonta como pensé.

Yuri: Gemelas Elfas ataque a Kycco.

Magi: Así? Activare la trampa Cilindro Mágico, esto te dolera más a ti que a mi.

Yuri: -recibió el ataque- Rayos no me esperaba eso.

-Yuri pierde 1900 life points, Yuri tiene 2100 LP y Magi 4000 LP-

Magi: Y que harás ahora?

Yuri: Sí atacó con Lilly destruire a su Mago Oscuro del Caos pero me quedaría con 100 life points ya que debo pagar 2000 life points para activar el efecto de Lilly.

Magi: Estoy esperando, así que has algo ya.

Yuri: coloco un monstruo boca abajo y una carta boca abajo y término mi turno. Dime una cosa.

Magi: Que quieres?

Yuri: Dijistes que me hablarias sobre esa desgracia que mencionaste aquel día.

Magi: Así es cierto, pero para eso tendrás que ganarme, ahora es mi turno. Kycco ataca a Lilly, sí activas el efecto de tú Lilly te quedarás solo con 100 life points y luego mi Mago Oscuro del Caos acabará contigo.

Yuri: No tan rápido, activo Negar Ataque, no podrás salirte con la tuya.

Magi: Con que eso crees? Activo mi trampa Anillo de Destruccion y destruire a Kycco. Ambas resibiremos 1800 puntos de daño. Un pequeño precio por acercarte a la derrota.

-Ambas pierden 1800 life points, Yuri tiene 300 LP y Magi 2200 LP-

Yuri: Rayos.

Magi: Término mi turno, ya no puedes hacer nada. Creo que solo vinistes para darte una paliza igual a como lo hice con tú amiga Rei.

Yuri: Que se supone que haga? Estoy atrapada.

Magi (pensamiento): Así es niña y lo mejor de todo es que no tienes idea de que este duelo solo es una simple distracción, lo que realmente tengo reservado hará que tiembles de terror tu y tú querida amiga.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Irá Implacable.


	9. IRÁ IMPLACABLE

-Yuri y Maga Oscura encuentran una nota de Magi que dice que revelara detalles de la amenaza que está por venir, pero se dan cuenta de que Magi solo hablará sí Yuri la vence en un duelo, pero Yuri se ve atrapada ante Magi que no es una rival fácil-

Yuri: Es muy fuerte, ahora entiendo por que Rei no pudo vencerla...no se que voy hacer.

Magi: Bueno niña sí no vas hacer nada quisiera mi turno, sí ni fuera la molestia?

Yuri: Solo pondré está carta boca abajo, termina mi turno.

Magi: Me decepcionas, es peor que esa tal Rei. Bien Mago Oscuro del Caos ataca a su Hada de la Inyección Lilly y termina con su miseria.

Yuri: Activo la carta mágica Libro de la Luna, eso me permite colocar a un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, así que tú Mago Oscuro del Caos se quedará boca abajo lo que cancela su ataque.

Magi: No está mal pero eso no arregla las cosas, talvez te salvastes está vez pero en mi siguiente turno te acabaré. Fin de mi turno.

Yuri: Sigo yo -mira la carta que acaba de sacar- Es Maga Oscura...cuento contigo amiga.

Maga Oscura (voz): Así será amiga.

Yuri: Sacrifico a la Hada Inyección Lilly e invoco a la Maga Oscura.

Magi (pensamiento): Eso es, te estaba esperando.

Yuri: Ahora activo la carta mágica Noble de Crossout, remueve del juego un monstruo que este boca abajo, así que tú Mago Oscuro del Caos se va.

-Mago Oscuro del Caos es destruido y retirado del duelo-

Magi: Jaja ahora sí está jugando como se debe.

Yuri: Y ahora Maga Oscura ataca Magi directamente.

Maga Oscura: Preparate toma! -ataca a Magi-

Magi: AHH! Eso se sintió muy bien.

-Magi pierde 2000 life points, Yuri 300 LP y Magi 200 LP-

Magi: JAJAJAJAJA!

Yuri: Ehh?

Maga Oscura: De qué te ríes?

Magi: De ustedes 2 son tan tontas -toma su vaculo y aparece un resplandor muy fuerte-

Yuri: Pero qué?

Maga Oscura: Qué pasa?

-El resplandor se desvanece y Maga Oscura observa que se encuentra en un lugar lleno de oscuridad-

Maga Oscura: Donde estoy? Qué es este lugar? -se da cuenta que Yuri no está- YURI! DONDE ESTAS?! Adónde se fue?

Yuri (voz): AUXILIOOO!

Maga Oscura: Yuri? YURI! -se dirige a donde proviene el grito y observa a Yuri dentro de una ataúd abierta-

Yuri: MAGA OSCURA SACAME DE AQUÍ!

Maga Oscura: YURI! HAY VOY! -siente que algo la tiene sujetada por los pies- Qué?

-unos brazos aparecen del suelo y no sueltan a Maga Oscura ni le permiten llegar a donde está Yuri-

Maga Oscura: SUELTENME! Dejenme ir!

-luego la ataúd donde está atrapada Yuri se cierra y aparecen unas espadas-

Maga Oscura: YURIII!

-las espadas atraviesan el ataúd completamente-

Maga Oscura: -aterrada- NOOOOO! YURIII!

-los brazos desaparecen y Maga Oscura cae de rodillas creyendo que acaba de ver el fin de su amiga Yuri-

Maga Oscura: -llorando- Yuri...no...NOO!

-aparece Magi-

Magi: Como te sientes?

Maga Oscura: -ve a Magi con enojo- Magi tú...como pudistes?

Magi: Por que me miras así? Estás molesta conmigo? Sientes algo de odio contra mí? ASÍ ES EXACTAMENTE COMO ME SIENTO!

Maga Oscura: Qué?

Magi: Pero descuida todo esto fue solo una ilusión, tú amiga está bien...por ahora.

-se desvanece la oscuridad, regresan al Parque y Maga Oscura ve que Yuri está bien-

Maga Oscura: -conmovida- Yuri...estas bien.

Yuri: Sí pero qué te paso? Hubo un resplandor y luego desparecistes.

Magi: Que quede claro, la próxima vez no será una ilusión. Ten -arroja una nota- Esto responderá todas sus dudas. Nos veremos pronto y para la próxima terminaremos este asunto de una vez.

-Magi desaparece-

Maga Oscura (pensamiento): En qué clase de demonio te has convertido?

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Declaración de Guerra.


	10. DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA

-Luego de que Yuri y Maga Oscura se enfrentaron a Magi (Maga Magi Magi) en un duelo está les da una nota donde está escrito todo sobre la amenaza a la que ella se refería-

-Yuri: -toma la nota- Creo que esto nos dirá todo -mira a Maga Oscura- Maga Oscura?

Maga Oscura (Pensamiento): En que demonio te has convertido Magi? Por poco pensé que había perdido a Yuri, no quiero que eso ocurra.

Yuri: Maga Oscura!

Maga Oscura: Ehh? Sí Yuri?

Yuri: Estás bien? Te veo muy triste.

Maga Oscura: Tranquila Yuri estoy bien. dime en realidad no te paso nada?

Yuri: Sí lo único que paso fue ese resplandor y luego tú y Magi no estaban, que fue lo que paso?

Maga Oscura: Nada no te preocupes.

Yuri: Bueno llevemos está nota con los demás y veamos de que se trata.

-a la mañana siguiente Yuri, Maga Oscura, Derek, Kenshi y Rei quién ya había salido del hospital se reúnen en la casa de Kenshi para leer la nota que dejo Magi-

Derek: Bueno ya que estamos todos veamos que dice -lee la nota-

Nota: "Sin que ningún ser de este mundo se enterada, ha estado en funcionamiento un plan para terminar con todo y todos de una vez por todas, existe una dimensión que ha existido por milenios en donde desde el antiguo Egipto sacerdotes y reyes han tenido acceso y han usado su poder para acabar con sus enemigos. Ahora nosotros tenemos ese poder y es hora de que las sombras reclamen lo que por derecho le pertenece, pero no solo este mundo será consumido por las tinieblas, todas las dimensiones serán tomadas por las sombras y nosotros seremos la herramienta que lo llevará acabó. Nada ni nadie nos detendrá somos muchos"

Rei: Que diablos?!

Kenshi: -asustado- Eso no me gusta para nada.

Yuri: Pero que fuerza se refiere?

Maga Oscura: Se refiere al Reino de las Sombras.

Yuri: Reino de las Sombras? Qué es eso?

Maga Oscura: Un lugar donde van las almas desafortunadas, en la antigüedad aquellos que perdían un duelo eran llevados a ese horrible lugar.

Derek: Y qué les ocurría a aquellos que eran enviados a ese lugar?

Maga Oscura: Son devorados por las tinieblas, sus almas son consumidas por la oscuridad eterna de ese lugar.

Kenshi: -asustado- Ahhh!

Yuri: Y qué quizo decir con todas las dimensiones?

Maga Oscura: Se refiere a su mundo y el mío, ambos mundo están en peligro.

Rei: Yo sabía que en algo terrible nos habíamos metido.

Derek: Pero algo que no entiendo, es quienes son?

Yuri: -voltea la nota- La Legión.

Kenshi: La Legión? No me gusta como suena.

Rei: Y acaso te tiene que gustar como suena?

-se escucha ruido afuera-

Derek: Algo pasa?

-los 5 salen afuera y ven el cielo-

Yuri: Qué está sucediendo?

Maga Oscura: -temerosa- Ya empezó.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Comienza el Conteo Final.


	11. COMIENZA EL CONTEO FINAL

-Yuri y los demás se dan cuenta por medio de una nota que les dio Magi que una gran amenaza estaba por llegar y que una fuerza llamada La Legión serían los responsables, luego ven que algo raro pasa en el cielo-

Rei: Y que diablos está pasando?

Derek: El cielo tomó un color muy estraño.

-luego aparece una esfera en el cielo-

Kenshi: Y esa esfera?

Yuri: Esto es estraño, pero...

Derek: Pero qué Yuri?

Yuri: Creo que esto lo he visto antes.

Derek: Cómo? En dónde?

Rei: Te refieres a la carta Conteo Final?

Yuri: Sí así es...es

Kenshi: Cierto es muy parecido.

Voz desconocida: Vaya vaya pero qué listos.

Derek: Quién dijo eso?

Rei: -mira a un desconocido que está arriba de un pequeño edificio- Creo que fue él.

Desconocido: Muy observadora -se lanza del edificio y cae al suelo de pie-

Kenshi: -asustado- No...no le paso nada´como es posible?

Desconocido: -mira a Kenshi- Es muy simple niño, yo no soy un debilucho como tú.

Kenshi: -asustado- Ahh este sujeto quién o qué es?

Desconocido: -mira fijamente a Maga Oscura- Pero miren, sí es la Maga Oscura en persona, supongo que debo sentirme alagado con tú presencia.

Maga Oscura: Quién eres? Y por qué siento una presencia maligna y poderosa saliendo de ti?

Desconocido: -sonríe con una mirada maligna- Es verdad que modales los míos, pueden llamarme Dante.

Maga Oscura: -mira desfiante a Dante- No me engañas, sé que ocultas algo.

Dante: -sonríe con mirada maligna- Maga Oscura además de hermosa eres muy inteligente, te refieres a que oculto la mitad de mi rostro con una máscara?

Maga Oscura: DIME QUE OCULTAS!?

Dante: Sí fuera tú me preocuparia de cosas más inmediatas, miren el cielo.

-todos mirán cielo-

Derek: Aparecieron 2 esferas más.

Yuri: Cómo?!

Dante: El tiempo se acaba y mientras hablamos mis soldados de la Legión están llevando acabo mi plan.

Maga Oscura: Qué plan?

Dante: Acabar con todo aquel que se atreva a desafiarnos -se pone de espaldas empieza a alejarse lentamente-

Maga Oscura: OYE! A DONDE VAS?!

Dante: Te estaré esperando a ti y a tú amiga Yuri en las Ruinas de la antigua Ciudad Domino, tengo curiosidad por ver sus habilidades. Además una parte de mi le gustaría que vinieran, especialmente tú Maga Oscura.

Maga Oscura: Yo? Por qué razón?

Voz desconocida: Por que me véngare por lo que me hicieron.

Maga Oscura: -asustada- Esa voz...no...no puede ser él.

Voz desconocida: Creyeron que sellarme y separar mi cuerpo sería suficiente para librarse de mí? se equivocaron, todo esté tiempo solo e estado esperando el momento perfecto para mi venganza. Pronto mi cuerpo será reunido nuevamente y mi poder volverá al máximo.

Maga Oscura: -asustada- Ex...Exodia...pero cómo?

Yuri: Maga Oscura que ocurre?

Dante: Nos volveremos a ver...si alcanza el tiempo jajaja.

-Dante desaparece-

Continuará:

Próximo Capítulo: Rumbo a la Tierra sin Esperanza.


	12. RUMBO A LA TIERRA SIN ESPERANZA

-Yuri y los demás se han enterado que se acerca una fuerza muy poderosa y que un grupo conocido como la Legión son los responsables de estos sucesos estraños. Han conocido al líder de dicho grupo, cuales son sus intenciones y la fuerza que oculta en su interior.

-Yuri: -nerviosa- Este sujeto que le pasa? Maga Oscura sabes que quizo decir?

Maga Oscura: -aterrada- no...el no.

Yuri: Maga Oscura que sucede? Te vez aterrada?

Maga Oscura: -aterrada- no puede estar pasando.

Yuri: MAGA OSCURA!

Maga Oscura: Ah...a sí perdón yo estaba...

Derek: Acaso sabes algo?

Maga Oscura: Sentí una presencia muy poderosa que provenía de Dante y esa presencia es...

Rei: Quién es? Oye habla de una vez!

Yuri: Rei Déjala! Maga Oscura de quién se trata?

Maga Oscura: Exodia...es Exodia.

Todos: EXODIA!

Kenshi: Pero cómo? También es real?

Maga Oscura: Temo decirte que sí, pero como pudo librarse del sello?

Rei: Maravilloso, justo cuando pensé que no podía ponerse peor.

Yuri (pensamiento): Sí Dante lleva a Exodia en su interior y es él quién está provocando esto...no hay manera de vencerlo.

Derek: Bueno como sea, debemos irnos.

Yuri: A donde?

Derek: A las Ruinas de la antigua Ciudad Domino, no dijo Dante que él estaría allá?

Yuri: Pero él dijo que solo fuéramos Maga Oscura y yo.

Derek: Ni hablar, no dejaremos que ustedes vayan solas, podría ser una trampa.

Kenshi: Cierto iremos con ustedes.

Yuri: Y tú Rei?

Rei: Que más da, ya no hay marcha atrás así que también iré.

Derek: Bien llamaré a un amigo que nos llevé enseguida.

-30 minutos después ven un avión acercándose, este aterriza y aparece el piloto-

Derek: Llegas a tiempo Bruce, tiempo de no verte.

Bruce: Derek amigo ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad? No te veía desde que te fuiste de América. Y que ocurre?

Derek: Necesitamos que nos lleves a las Ruinas de la Ciudad Domino.

Bruce: A las Ruinas? Pero Derek ir allá es peligroso, seguro que quieres ir para allá?

Derek: Tenemos que ir.

Bruce: Bien entonces suban.

-todos suben al avíon-

Bruce: Así que estos son tus amigos?

Derek: Sí son mis amigos.

Bruce: Bueno los amigos de Derek son también amigos míos.

Yuri: Gracias

Kenshi: Es muy amable.

Bruce: Jaja no es nada -mira a Maga Oscura- Oye!

Maga Oscura: Sí?

Bruce: Eres la verdadera Maga Oscura o eres una cosplayer disfrazada de ella?

Maga Oscura: Soy la verdadera Maga Oscura.

Bruce: Bien Maga Oscura es un placer, bueno vámonos.

-el avión despega y se dirigen a las Ruinas de la antigua Cuidad Domino-

Derek: Bruce.

Bruce: Sí Derek?

Derek: Vistes a la Maga Oscura y no te asustaste?

Bruce: Asustarme yo? Por qué me asustaría con tan hermosa mujer como ella?, e viajado por todo el mundo y nunca había conocido una mujer con tanta belleza como tú Maga Oscura.

Maga Oscura: -sonríe sonrojada- Gracias señor, me alaga con esas palabras.

Bruce: Por nada preciosa.

Rei (pensamiento): Está intentado conquistarla, que patético.

Derek: Me refiero a que no te asustaste por ver un monstruo de duelo real.

Bruce: A eso, la verdad Derek no me asusté por que ya e tenido encuentros con otros monstruos de duelo reales.

Derek: Qué dices? Hablas enserio?

Bruce: Están por todos lados, están causando un caos, no hay un lugar seguro por ninguna parte.

Maga Oscura: Pensé que está pesadilla no volvería a suceder, pero todo está volviendo a pasar igual a como fue hace milenios.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: La verdad sobre Exodia.


	13. LA VERDAD SOBRE EXODIA

-Yuri y los demás se dirigen a las Ruinas de la antigua Ciudad Domino para intentar detener a Dante quién lleva en su interior el espíritu de Exodia, pero el amigo de Derek llamado Bruce les cuenta que ha visto monstruos por todos lados-

Derek: Estas diciendo que has visto monstruos de duelo reales?

Bruce: Sí Derek y están por todos lados.

Yuri: Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor.

Derek: Maga Oscura cuéntanos que pasa con Exodia? Por qué Dante lleva a Exodia en su interior?

Maga Oscura: Bien les contaré. Hace 5000 años, un ser de gran poder emergió de las tinieblas, su poder no tenía comparación y solo le importaba causar destrucción a su paso. Hasta que la Hermandad de la Magia Oscura intervino.

Kenshi: Y que hicieron?

Maga Oscura: Intentaron detenerlo juntos pero era inútil, Exodia es muy fuerte.

Derek: Entonces como lograron sellarlo?

Maga Oscura: Utilizando un hechizo llamado El Sello Final, se requiere una gran cantidad de magia pero logra crear un poderoso sello capaz de encerrar cualquier ser incluyendo a Exodia.

Kenshi: Perfecto, entonces sólo hay que sellarlo.

Maga Oscura: No es tan fácil, ya que para usar ese hechizo hay pagar un alto precio.

Derek: Cuál?

Maga Oscura: Quien utilice este hechizo debe sacrificar su vida para que esto funcione.

Kenshi: Un sacrificio?!

Derek: Y quién se sacrifico?

Maga Oscura: Fue el primer Mago Oscuro llamado Mahad. Él se ofreció para hacerlo.

Yuri: Te refieres, al maestro de Magi?

Maga Oscura: Sí, seguramente ella cree que Mahad fue obligado a hacerlo pero él se ofreció voluntariamente, seguramente nadie se lo dijo.

Derek: O alguien le dijo otra cosa.

Yuri: Te refieres a que alguien le dijo una mentira?

Derek: Sí y estoy seguro que ese fue Dante.

Bruce: Bueno chicos hemos llegado.

Rei: Ya era hora.

Bruce: Aterrizaremos -mira algo a lo lejos- Qué es eso?

Kenshi: Qué cosa?

Derek: -toma unos binoculares y logra observar lo que se está acercando- Dragones.

Bruce: Qué dijistes?

Derek: Son Dragones.

Rei: Estás seguro?

Derek: Tú eres la duelista que tiene dragones verdad? Mira por ti misma.

Rei: -mira con los binoculares- Es cierto, pero cómo?

Bruce: No se los dije antes? Hay monstruos por todos lados

-Los dragones atacan el avión e intentan derribar, Bruce hace maniobras para esquivar sus ataques-

Bruce: Rayos son muchos no podré hacer esto por mucho tiempo.

Maga Oscura: Intentaré solucionar esto.

-Maga Oscura crea una especie de campo mágico alrededor del avión, lo que evita que los dragones causen daño a la nave-

Bruce: Esto ayudará gracias Maga Oscura.

Yuri: Bien hecho Maga Oscura.

Maga Oscura: -esforzándose- Pero no podré mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, son muy poderosos.

Rei: -escucha un sonido- Qué fue ese sonido?

Yuri: Yo también lo escuché, sonó como una flauta muy potente.

Kenshi: Hey! Parece que se retiran.

-Los dragones dejan de atacar el avión y se retiran-

Derek: Se fueron.

-Maga Oscura desactiva el campo mágico y se nota que está agotada-

Yuri: Maga Oscura te sientes bién?

Maga Oscura: Tranquila Yuri estoy bien, solo que me siento algo cansada ya que el campo mágico consume mucha energía y magia para funcionar. Pero estaré bien.

Yuri: Está bien, descansa.

Bruce: Bueno ahora sí aterricemos.

-El avión aterriza y llegan a las ruinas, lejos de allí un sujeto observa con atención el avión-

Sujeto desconocido: Así que lograron llegar? Será divertido...para mí y mis dragones.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: El Amo del los Dragones.


	14. EL AMO DE LOS DRAGONES

-Finalmente Yuri y los demás llegaron a las Ruinas de la Antigua Ciudad Domino luego que casi son derridados por una fuerza de dragones que aparecieron misteriosamente, ahora se preparán para encontrar a Dante y detener sus planes antes que el tiempo se acabe-

Bruce: Bien hemos llegado.

Derek: Vaya, todo está destrozado.

Rei: Y pensar que esto fue una ciudad hace muchos años.

Yuri: Qué fue lo que paso con esté lugar?

Bruce: Nadie lo sabe, solo saben que hubo un resplandor muy fuerte y luego toda la cuidad fue arrazada.

Kenshi: -mira el cielo- Oigan miren arriba!

-Todos miran al cielo y se dan cuenta de que han aparecido 14 esferas en el cielo-

Rei: 14 ESFERAS!

Maga Oscura: Eso significa que nos queda muy poco tiempo antes que el Conteo Final termine.

Yuri: Maga Oscura?

Maga Oscura: Sí Yuri?

Yuri: Cómo te sientes?

Maga Oscura: Aún me siento un poco débil pero mucho mejor gracias.

Kenshi: Ese campo mágico que hicistes realmente nos protegió muy bien contra el ataque de esos dragones.

Voz desconocida: Con qué fue eso?

Derek: Quién dijo eso?

-un estraño se acerca y llega donde se encuentran-

Estraño: Me preguntaba por que mis dragones no lograron devorarlos, es una lastima quería que tuvieran una buena cena, pero tú hechicera lo arruinastes. Y eso lo tienes que pagar.

Maga Oscura: Y tú quién eres?

Estraño: Mi nombre es Drake pero me conocen como el Amo de los Dragones. Y tú hechicera tendrás que redirle cuentas a mis dragones.

Rei: El Amo de los Dragones? No me hagas reír.

Drake: Perdón?

Rei: Soy Rei Asakura y la única que puede tiene el título del Amo de los Dragones soy yo.

Drake: A ya sé quién eres, eres la campeona mundial. Escuché que tú especialidad son los dragones, pero para mi no eres más que una principiante que no merece utilizar el poder de los dragones.

Rei: Me gustaría ver sí piensas igual en un duelo contra mí.

Drake: Jajaja bien hagamoslo, veremos quién merece realmente ser un duelista de dragones.

-los 2 se preparán para el duelo-

Drake: Lo haremos así, ambos tendremos solo 2000 LP.

Rei: Un momento, se supone que son 4000 LP para cada duelista.

Drake: Niña esto no es un torneo aquí las cosas son como yo digo, además quiero acabar contigo rápido para luego encargarme de esa hechicera -mira a Maga Oscura- será un placer ver como mis dragones se dan un banquete con tú hermoso cuerpo Hechicera.

- Maga Oscura mira desafiante a Drake-

Rei: Lo siento pero creo que tus dragones se quedarán sí cenar.

Drake: Ya veremos...A PELEAR!

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Irá de Dragón.


	15. IRA DEL DRAGÓN

-Yuri y los demás se encuentran en las Ruinas de la Antigua Ciudad Domino, cuando aparece un estraño llamado Drake quién fue el responsable de que los atacarán una fuerza de dragones cuando llegaban a las Ruinas, Rei lo desafía a un duelo para determinar quién es el Amo de los Dragones-

Drake: Bien sí no te molesta jugaré el primer turno, y convoco a mi Horus el Dragón de la Llama Negra Lv 4 en modo de ataque.

Rei: Es tú primer turno y convocas un polluelo?

Drake: Un polluelo dices? Pues este polluelo tiene una sorpresa para ti, activo la carta mágica Subir Nivel. Esto convertirá a mi Horus Lv4 a Horus el Dragón de la Llama Negra Lv6.

Rei: -molesta- Primer turno y ya tiene un monstruo de 2300 de ATK?

Drake: Y que además no es afectado por cartas mágicas.

Rei: QUÉ DICES?!

Drake: Colocó una carta boca abajo y término mi turno.

Rei: Bien es mi turno, tú no eres el único con dragones de nivel, convocó a Mi Dragón Armado Lv3 y que casualidad también usaré la carta Subir Nivel y Dragón Armado subirá un nivel...al nivel 5!

Kenshi: Vaya cada uno ya tiene un monstruo poderoso en sus primeros turnos!

Yuri: Están parejos!

Derek: No lo creo.

Yuri: Ehh?

Drake: Impresionante, no esperaba menos de la campeona mundial.

Rei: Entonces esto te va gustar, Dragon Armado ataca a Horus.

Drake: Gustarme? Pero claro que me va a gustar, especialmente cuando active está carta.

Rei: Qué?

Drake: Activo la carta Disminución, esto le quitará la mitad de los puntos de ATK a tú dragón.

-Horus destruye a Dragón Armado, Rei pierde 1100 LP. Rei tiene 900 LP y Drake tiene 2000 LP-

Rei: Rayos!

Yuri: Pero cómo?

Derek: Rei se descuido.

Maga Oscura: No penso que Drake tenía algo preparado para ella, se dejó llevar y no tomó precauciones.

Drake: Jaja oye me puedes explicar como una campeona mundial comete un descuido tan tonto como ese? Vaya campeona.

Rei: -enojada- Maldición que error más tonto.

Derek: Oye Rei concentrate! Recuerda que estos tipos de la Legión no son tontos.

Rei: Usaré Graciosa Caridad, saco 3 cartas y descarto 2.

Drake: Gran cosa.

Rei: Pondré un monstruo boca abajo y 2 cartas boca abajo. Termina mi turno.

Drake: Patetica es lo único que puedo decir, sabía que eras una principiante, bien es mi turno y ahora mi Horus se convertirá en Horus el Dragón de la Llama Negra Lv 8.

Rei: -mirada asustada- Tiene 3000 puntos de ATK.

Drake: Y no es todo, gracias al efecto de mi Horus no podrás activar ninguna carta mágica.

Yuri: Rayos la tiene atrapada!

Drake: Y ahora convocó a mi Dragón Luster # 1 en modo de ataque y ahora Dragón Luster ataca su monstruo boca abajo.

Rei: Activo la carta Negar el Ataque.

Drake: Nada de eso, activo la carta Decreto Real, tus trampas ya no te salvarán.

-Dragón Luster #1 ataca al monstruo boca abajo y resultó ser un Dragón Emascarado-

Rei: Activo el efecto de mi Dragón Emascarado y traigo otro Dragón Emascarado en modo de defensa.

Drake: Que vergüenza me das, Horus destruye su Dragón Emascarado.

-Horus El Dragón de la Llama Negra Lv 8 ataca a Dragón Emascarado-

Rei: Traeré otro Dragón Emascarado en modo de defensa.

Drake: Me das lástima y pensé que eras un buen reto, pero solo me has decepcionado, mis dragones acabarán contigo y lo mejor gracias a mi Horus no puedes activar cartas mágicas y gracias a mi trampa Decreto Real no puedes activar cartas trampa, dime que harás? Jajaja.

Rei: Tengo que hacer algo para invertir está situación, pero no se cómo.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Corazón de Dragón.


	16. CORAZÓN DE DRAGÓN

-Rei se enfrenta a un miembro de la Legión llamado Drake quién es un duelista muy fuerte y que ha tenido a Rei sin posibilidad de recuperarse-

Drake: Jajaja Estoy apunto de acabar con la supuesta campeona mundial, más bien diría la patetica mundial por que es el único título que mereces.

Rei: -molesta y asustada- Qué hago?

Drake: Y cuando acabe contigo seguiré contigo hechicera, parece ser que mis dragones se darán un banquete contigo espero que tengas buen sabor jajaja.

Maga Oscura: No prepares la mesa todavía, Rei puede vencerte.

Drake: Aún le tienes fé a esa tonta? que gracioso.

Maga Oscura: Claro que aún tengo fé en ella -mira a Rei- yo confío que podrás vencerlo.

Rei: -mira a Maga Oscura- Gracias.

Drake: Cómo quierán, termino mi turno. Veremos sí aún le tienes fé luego de este turno.

Rei: Mi turno, debe de haber un modo de cambiar las cosas.

Drake: Jaja me gustaría que lo intentarás...si es que puedes jajaja.

Rei: -molesta- Cállate y observa.

Maga Oscura: No dejes que él te intimida, concéntrate y encontrarás la respuesta. Recuerda el por que eres la campeona mundial.

Rei: Ella tiene razón le demostraré por que soy la campeona. -observa bien su mano- eso es!

Drake: Por qué esa alegría? Se te olvidó que no puedes activar cartas mágicas y trampas?

Rei: No lo olvidé, colocó un monstruo boca abajo y pondré una carta boca abajo. Término mi turno.

Drake: Eso es todo? Patética.

Yuri: Pobre Rei.

Maga Oscura: Tranquila.

Yuri: Ehh?

Maga Oscura: Aún tiene oportunidad.

Drake: Mi turno! Ya me cansé de todo esto, Dragón Luster ataca su último Dragón Emascarado.

-Dragón Luster ataca a Dragón Emascarado-

Rei: No activaré el efecto de mi dragón.

Kenshi: Por qué?

Drake: Horus ataca su monstruo boca abajo!

-Horus ataca al monstruo boca abajo el cual es Jarra Cibernética-

Drake: NOO! Mi Horus!

Rei: Todos los monstruos de campo son destruidos y ahora sacaremos 5 cartas y todos los monstruos que saquemos irán al campo.

Drake: -molesto- Bien.

-Ambos sacan 5 cartas, Drake convoca 3 monstruos y Rei 2-

Rei: Y ahora que ya no está tú Horus puedo activar cartas mágicas así que activo Wok Místico, sacrifico mi Dragón Divino Ragnarok y sus puntos de ATK se suman a mis puntos LP.

-Rei gana 1500 puntos LP, Rei tiene 2400 LP y Drake tiene 2000 LP-

Drake: Y qué? Aún te puedo ganar, solo estas retrasando lo inevitable. Término mi turno.

Derek: Y ahora es Drake él que se descuidó.

Rei: Mi turno y ahora terminaré este duelo de una vez.

Drake: En serio? Y podría saber cómo lo harás?

Rei: Con mi mejor Dragón! Y ahora remuevo a mi Dragón Divino Ragnarok y a mi Señor de los Dragones del cementerio para convocar a mi Dragón Emperador de Caos Enviado del Fin!

Kenshi: -sorprendido- Asombroso!

Es una de las cartas más poderosas que se han hecho!

Maga Oscura: -mira a Rei- Así se hace Rei.

Drake: -mirada temerosa- Hey?! se supone que ese dragón solo puedes invocarlo removiendo monstruos del cementerio que tengan atributo luz y oscuridad.

Rei: Sí y? No es lo que acabó de hacer? Por eso removí a mi Dragón Ragnarok y mi Señor de los Dragones.

Drake: Cuando tú Señor de los Dragones cayó a tú cementerio? sí solo tenías tus Dragones Armados Lv 3 y Lv 5 que son atributo viento y tú Dragon Ragnarok de atributo Luz, no estaba ninguno de atributo oscuridad.

Rei: Recuerdas cuando jugué Graciosa Caridad? Una de las cartas que descarte fue el Señor de los Dragones y así tuve lo necesario para invocar a mi Dragón Emperador del Caos.

Drake: -molesto- No puede ser.

Rei: Y ahora activo el efecto de mi Emperador de Caos, pagaré 1000 LP y ahora mi monstruo destruirá todas las cartas del campo y de la mano de ambos.

Drake: Y qué caso tiene eso?

Rei: Que perderás 300 LP por cada carta que se destruya, tienes 6 cartas en la mano y 4 cartas en el campo y yo 5 cartas en la mano y 2 cartas en el campo. Has cálculos.

Drake: NOO! Eso son 5100 puntos de daño!

Rei: Y todo ese daño va a caer sobre ti!

Drake: AHHHHH!

-Rei paga 1000 LP para activar un efecto, Drake recibe pierde 5100 LP. Rei tiene 1400 LP y Drake tiene 0, Rei gana el duelo-

Rei: Y dime Drake...Quién es el patético ahora?

Drake: -molesto- No olvidaré esto, me largo.

-Aparece un dragón, Drake se monta en él y se retirá-

Rei: -mira a Drake alejándose- Cuando quieras y donde quieras.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Cicatrices de la Batalla.


	17. CICATRICES DE LA BATALLA

-Rei lográ vencer a Drake en un difícil duelo, con ese asunto solucionado ella y los demás se reúnen para pensar que sigue ahora-

Yuri: Felicidades Rei lo lograstes!

Rei: Gracias Yuri, jamas permitiría que ese sujeto me ganará...y también les debo una disculpa a ti y a Maga Oscura.

Yuri: Y eso por qué?

Rei: Por lo que paso aquel día?

Yuri: Hablas de cuando rompiste mis cartas después de ese duelo que tuvimos en la Academia?

Rei: No debí hacer eso, supongo que estaba furiosa por haber perdido contra ustedes, cuando enfrente a Drake me di cuenta que ese sujeto era igual a mi.

Yuri: A ti?

Rei: Siempre traté a mis rivales como basura y me gustaba ver como sufrían cada vez que hacia una jugada. Me di cuenta al enfrentar a Drake que en verdad yo era una persona despreciable.

Yuri: Sólo te dejaste llevar por la furia.

Rei: Pero...

Maga Oscura: Rei no tienes que sentirte culpable, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos y tratar de ser mejores.

Rei: -conmovida- Gracias a las 2, prometo ser más amable apartir de ahora.

Yuri: -sonríe- Bien.

Derek: -mira su reloj- Bueno creo que lo mejor será que descansemos, aún que no parezca son las 10 de la noche.

Kenshi: Es verdad con esa cosa estraña en el cielo no hay manera de saber sí es de día o de noche.

Derek: Cierto pero aún sí será mejor que continuemos mañana.

Yuri: Estoy de acuerdo, sí tú también estas de acuerdo Maga Oscura.

Maga Oscura: Claro no hay problema, todos necesitamos descansar un poco.

Bruce: Bien supongo que esto ayudará - saca del avión varios artículos de campamento-

Kenshi: Vaya!

Bruce: Hay tiendas, bolsas de dormir, medicinas, comida y todas esas cosas.

Derek: Tú siempre preparado.

Bruce: Ya me conoces, siempre viajó preparado para todo lo que se presente.

Derek: Cierto, bueno ya vuelvo.

Yuri: Y tú a donde vas?

Derek: Necesitamos leña para el fuego, ustedes quédense y preparen todo, yo buscaré leña y también ver sí no hay enemigos cerca.

Maga Oscura: Espera Derek.

Derek: Sí Maga Oscura?

Maga Oscura: Yo iré contigo, en caso de que necesites ayuda.

Derek: Bueno entonces ya volvemos.

Yuri: Tengan cuidado!

-Derek y Maga Oscura se van en búsqueda de leña y revisar que no hayan enemigos en los alrededores-

Derek: Dime Maga Oscura.

Maga Oscura: Sí Derek?

Derek: Realmente la única forma de vencer a Exodia es usando el Sello Final del que mencionaste antes?

Maga Oscura: Sí Exodia recupera gran parte de su poder, no habría otra manera.

Derek: Y tú estarías dispuesta hacerlo sabiendo que morirás?

Maga Oscura: Estoy consciente de eso. Pero sí eso salva su mundo y el mío lo haré.

-Derek nota que la mano izquierda de Maga Oscura tiembla-

Maga Oscura: -se ve asustada- Aún que admito que tengo miedo -una lágrima sale de sus ojos-

Derek: -toma la mano izquierda de Maga Oscura y la mira a los ojos- Derrotaremos a Dante y así Exodia no podrá salirse con la suya, de esa forma no tendrás que sacrificarte. Te lo prometo, así que no te preocupes.

Maga Oscura: -se sonroja y sonríe- Gracias Derek, tus palabras me tranquilizan.

Voz desconocida: Que tiernos se ven!

Derek: Quién está ahí?

Maga Oscura: Esa voz...Magi eres tú?

Magi (voz): Vaya se ve que no me has olvidado, es hora de terminar nuestro pequeño asunto de una vez.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Magia y Dolor.


	18. MAGIA Y DOLOR

-Maga Oscura y Derek se encontraba hablando a solas cuando escuchan la voz de Magi y se dan cuenta que ella está muy cerca-

Magi (voz): Es hora de terminar con nuestro asunto.

Maga Oscura: Entonces por qué te escondes? Aparece de una vez.

-Magi aparece frente a Maga Oscura y Derek-

Magi: Interrumpí un momento romántico entre ustedes? Que pena tan lindos que se veían.

Maga Oscura: Qué tanto tramas? Qué deseas?

Magi: Lo que escuchaste, terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Maga Oscura: Bien sí eso quieres así será -mira a Derek- Derek ve a un lugar seguro.

Derek: No me voy a ir, me quedaré a tú lado.

Maga Oscura: -sorprendida y luego le sonríe a Derek- Está bien Derek.

Magi: Que tiernos pero lástima que el romance termine tan pronto.

Maga Oscura: Magi escúchame no sé que te han dicho, pero la Hermandad no abandonó a tu maestro, él se ofreció por que sabía que no había otra opción.

Magi: -molesta- Todavía sigues diciendo esas mentiras? YA CÁLLATE!

-Magi le lanza un ataque a Maga Oscura, ella lo esquiva-

Maga Oscura: Es la verdad Magi, él sabía que era muy peligroso y por eso tomó esa decisión.

Magi: CÁLLATE! LA HERMANDAD LO OBLIGÓ HACERLO Y ADEMÁS DEJARON QUE MURIERA!

-Magi vuelve atacar a Maga Oscura, ella vuelve a esquivar el ataque-

Maga Oscura: Te equivocas ellos intentaron convencerlo de que no lo hiciera pero él insistió.

Magi: SÍ CLARO! NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!

-Magi vuelve atacar a Maga Oscura, ella logra esquivar el ataque pero no se da cuenta en donde está parada-

Magi: Caístes en la trampa.

Maga Oscura: Trampa?!

Derek: CUIDADO!

-Luego aparecen unas cadenas que atrapan a Maga Oscura y la sujetan en sus brazos y piernas.

Maga Oscura: -asustada- Qué...qué es esto?

Magi: Son cadenas mágicas, atrapan a un desafortunado y no lo sueltan.

Derek: Es como la carta trampa Hechizo de Sombras donde en la carta aparecen unas cadenas.

Magi: Así es pero eso no es todo.

-Aparecen una sombras-

Derek: -asustado- Qué son esas sombras?.

Magi: Pienso divertirme un poco antes de acabar con ella.

-Las sombras atacan a Maga Oscura-

Maga Oscura: -siente dolor- AHHHHH!

Derek: MAGA OSCURA!

Magi: Estas sombras son un hechizo llamado Shimochi, cada vez que estas sombras la atacan no solo siente dolor sí no que además le van quitando fuerza vital.

Derek: Es como la trampa Mala Reacción de Shimochi.

-una de las cadenas se envuelve en el cuello de Maga Oscura y trata de asfixiar-

Maga Oscura: -siente dolor- AHH! Suéltame!

Magi: Esto te pasa por decir tantas mentiras y esto sólo es el principio.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Valentía y Coraje.


	19. VALENTÍA Y CORAJE

-Maga Oscura y Derek se enfrentan a Magi quién tiene atrapada a Maga Oscura con la intención de acabar con ella-

Magi: Sientes ese dolor? Pues acostumbrarte por que será cada ver peor.

-Maga Oscura está atada a unas cadenas mientras unas sombras le van quitando fuerzas y al mismo tiempo una de esas cadenas trata de asfixiarla apretándole el cuello-

Maga Oscura: -pensamiento- Me siento cada vez más débil y me está costando respirar.

Magi: Y dime Maga Oscura, aún sigues diciendo más mentiras o admitirás que tengo razón?

Maga Oscura: Todo lo que te dije...era verdad.

Magi: Bien sí eso quieres -hace que la cadena en el cuello de Maga Oscura la asfixia más fuerte-

Maga Oscura: AHHH!

Derek: YA BASTA! NO DEJARÉ QUE SIGAS HACIÉNDOLE DAÑO!

-Derek corre hacia Magi para intentar atacarla pero Magi lo ataca y lo derriba-

Derek: -se levanta- No funcionó.

Magi: Enserio muchacho crees que puedes detenerme? No intentes ser un héroe o también acabaré contigo.

Maga Oscura: Derek...no lo hagas...no quiero que te lastimen.

Derek: No me voy a ir sin ti.

Maga Oscura: Pero...Derek...

Derek: Te voy a sacar de esto, no me importa que tan arriesgado sea no me iré sin ti.

Maga Oscura: Derek...

Magi: Que conmovedor sí tanto lo deseas entonces acabe contigo.

-mientras Derek intenta salvar a Maga Oscura, un miembro de la Legión observa la pelea-

Miembro de la Legión: Esto lo tiene que saber el amo. -se retirá-

-Magi ataca a Derek y lográ lastimarlo-

Derek: Ahh! Rayos...

Magi: Que divertido es todo esto.

Maga Oscura: -agonizando- Derek...por favor...sálvate tú...

Derek: No me iré...

Magi: Eres un necio, nada puedes hacer -mira a Maga Oscura- a tú amiga ya le queda poco tiempo, pronto morirá.

Derek: No!

Voz Desconocida: Ya fue suficiente Magi!

Magi: Ehh?

Derek: Dante está aquí?

-aparece Dante-

Derek: Lo que faltaba.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Revelaciones Oscuras.


	20. REVELACIONES OSCURAS

-Magi (Maga Magi Magi) tiene a Maga Oscura atrapada y al borde de la muerte, Derek intenta salvarla pero no puede luchar contra los poderes de Magi y luego Dante aparece en medio de la pelea-

Magi: Dante qué estas haciendo aquí?

Dante: -mira a Derek- Huh...amigo no eres un héroe así que no intentes serlo.

Derek: -mira con enojo a Dante- Dante eres despreciable.

Dante: -mira a Maga Oscura- Pero mirén sí es la Maga Oscura dime que se siente ser prisionera? Verdad que es horrible.

Maga Oscura: -agonizando- Dan...te.

Dante: Admito que una parte de mi le encanta ver como la vida se te escapa de las manos, pero no puedo permitirlo.

Magi: -enojada- QUÉ DICES?! Ella es mía.

Dante: Esa no fue parte del trato, te dije que podías hacerla sufrir todo lo que quisieras pero no que podías matarla.

Magi: No me importa acabaré con ella ahora mismo.

-Dante ataca a Magi-

Derek: -sorprendido- Qué acaba de hacer?

Magi: -intenta ponerse de pie- Por qué me atacastes?

Dante: Nadie desovedese mis órdenes

-Dante utilizando los poderes de Exodia desactiva el hechizo de Magi y libera a Maga Oscura y está empieza a caer-

Derek: MAGA OSCURA! -corre y atrapa a Maga Oscura antes de que cayera al suelo- Maga Oscura! Maga Oscura!...puedes oírme? Por favor reacciona.

Maga Oscura: -abre los ojos- Derek...eres tú?

Derek: Si soy yo, estas bien.

Magi: Por qué la liberastes? Quería que muriera por decir esas mentiras.

Dante: Lo que ella dice es la verdad.

Magi: QUÉ?!

Dante: Tú maestro no fue obligado a sacrificarse, él mismo se ofreció. De hecho la hermandad intentó detenerlo pero él no los escuchó.

Magi: -sorprendida- Pero...tú me dijistes que eso no era cierto.

Dante: Te menti.

Magi: -sorprendida- Me...Mentistes?

Dante: Sólo me aproveché de ti, sabía que tener a alguien como tú en mi ejército sería muy útil y así fue. Gracias a ti pude descubrir como liberar a Exodia una vez más.

Magi: -cae de rodillas- Pero...pero...qué he hecho?

Derek: -mira con enojo a Dante- Maldito.

Dante: No deberías decirme eso, sin mi ahora tú amiga estaría muerta y quiero que siga con vida cuando Exodia regresé con todo su poder. -mira a Magi- en cuanto a ti, ya no te necesito ya tengo lo que quería.

-Dante desaparece-

Magi: -molesta- No puedo creer que fui una tonta, solo me utilizó cómo no me di cuenta?

Derek: Fue la marioneta de Dante todo este tiempo.

-Maga Oscura se pone de pie y va donde está Magi-

Derek: Maga Oscura qué haces?

Maga Oscura: No seas tan dura contigo misma.

Magi: Pero casi acabó contigo, cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que te hice?

Maga Oscura: Por que sé que te sientes muy mal por todo lo que ocurrió y que ahora ya no tienes esa maldad en ti. -le sonríe a Magi-

Magi: -mirada triste-...lo siento, tenías razón.

Maga Oscura: -le acaricia el rostro- Tranquila lo importante es que has vuelto ser la de antes, sabía que aún había bondad en ti.

-Magi les da un mapa a Maga Oscura y a Derek donde está Dante y los demás miembros de la Legión-

Magi: Sólo sigan las instrucciones que están ahí y llegarán donde está Dante.

Derek: Bien pero tú que harás?

Magi: Regresaré con la Hermandad de la Magia Oscura a responder por todo lo que hice y asumir mi castigo.

Maga Oscura: No creo que sean tan duros contigo, pero sí es el caso hablaré con ellos para que no te castiguen.

Magi: Pero...

Maga Oscura: Con todo lo que has pasado pienso que ya sufriste mucho y mereces estar en paz contigo misma.

Magi: Gracias, Adiós y suerte.

-Se abre un portal, Magi entra en él y regresa a su mundo, luego el portal se cierra-

Derek: Me alegra que terminará así.

Maga Oscura: Sí y Derek.

Derek: Que ocurre?

Mana: -mira a Derek a los ojos sonrojada- Gracias Derek.

Derek: Gracias por qué?

Maga Oscura: Por que te quedaste a mi lado e intentar salvarme.

Derek: Era lo menos que podía hacer, Bueno volvamos con los demás.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Antes de la Batalla Final.


	21. ANTES DE LA BATALLA

-Maga Oscura y Derek regresán a donde está Yuri y los demás luego de enfrentar a Magi quién luego de saber la verdad sobre lo que le sucedió a su maestro les entrega un mapa con la ubicación de Dante-

Maga Oscura: -sintió un leve dolor en el brazo derecho- ahh.

Derek: Estás bien?

Maga Oscura: Sí estoy bien, sólo sentí algo pero estaré bien.

Derek: Realmente sufristes mucho cuando Magi te tenía atrapada.

Maga Oscura: -le sonríe a Derek- Tranquilo ya todo eso quedó atrás.

Derek: Maga Oscura...yo

-aparecen Yuri y Bruce-

Bruce: Hasta que al fin los encontramos.

Derek: Bruce, Yuri.

Yuri: Hemos estado buscandolos -observa que Maga Oscura y Derek se ven algo lastimados- QUÉ LES PASO?!

-Los 4 llegan a donde se encontraban acampando, Derek y Maga Oscura les cuentan a los demás lo que les ocurrió-

Yuri: QUEEEÉ?! Enserio eso sucedió?!

Derek: Sí al final Magi sólo fue manipulada por Dante.

Kenshi: Que sucio.

Maga Oscura: También nos entregó este mapa -les muestra el mapa a los demás- según las instrucciones Dante está aquí -señala un sitio en el mapa-

Bruce: No es donde solía estar la Kaiba Corp?

Derek: Sí es justo ahí.

Yuri: Sabes déjame ver -saca una computadora portátil y trata de tener una imagen satelital del lugar donde se encuentra Dante- quiero saber que están tramando.

Kenshi: Puedes hacerlo?

Yuri: Tomará tiempo, la señal es muy débil.

Rei: No me sorprende con todo el caos que está sucediendo.

Bruce: Bueno mientras se produce la imagén que les parece si cenamos?.

Kenshi: Muy bien.

-luego de la cena, Yuri, Kenshi intentán obtener la imagen-

Yuri: -aburrida- Esto no se da prisa.

Kenshi: -aburrido- Parece una tortuga.

Bruce: Oigan han visto a Derek?

Rei: Creo que fue a caminar por ahí con Maga Oscura.

-Maga Oscura y Derek llegan a la cima de una pequeña colina-

Derek: Ya te sientes mejor?

Maga Oscura: Creo que sí y tú?

Derek: Sí gracias...Maga Oscura lo lamentó.

Maga Oscura: Ehh? Lamentas qué?

Derek: Cuando Magi te tenía atrapada no pude hacer nada para ayudarte, por más que odie admitirlo sí Dante no hubiera aparecido tú estarías...

Maga Oscura: -sujeta una mano de Derek- No te sientas así, hicistes todo lo que podías, además te arriesgastes para intentar salvarme y lo más importante estuvistes conmigo. Eso significa mucho para mi

Derek: Sí pero...

Maga Oscura: -besa en la mejilla a Derek- Eso fue muy valiente -le sonríe sonrojada-

Derek: -abraza a Maga Oscura- no volveré a dejar que alguien te lastimé.

-mientras en el campamento-

Bruce: -usa unos binoculares- Vaya esos 2 sí que hacen una bonita pareja...Oh Vaya!

Rei: Qué estas observando? Dejame ver -toma los binoculares y hecha un vistazo- QUEEEÉ?! Cómo va hacer eso en un momento como este?

Yuri: Hacer qué? De qué hablas?

Kenshi: Sí qué sucede?

Bruce: Pues...

-Rei golpea a Bruce con los binoculares-

Bruce: AYHHH! Eso duele.

Rei: -molesta- Ni se te ocurra decirselos aún son muy jóvenes.

Yuri: Ehh...mejor ya no quiero saber.

Kenshi: Yo tampoco.

-a la mañana siguiente la imagen aparece en la computadora de Yuri-

Yuri: La imagen está lista! Parece un círculo y en el medio hay como un obelisto.

Kenshi: Un obelisto?

Yuri: Una columna con forma puntiaguda muy usada en el antiguo Egipto.

-Maga Oscura y Derek regresan-

Derek: Buenos días que ha pasado?

Bruce: Lo mismo les podría preguntar.

Rei: Bruce!

Bruce: Está bien me cayaré.

Yuri: Maga Oscura sabes que significa esto?

Maga Oscura: -observa la imagen- Están preparando todo para la liberación de Exodia. No nos queda tiempo tenemos que ir ahora!

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: El Comienzo del Fin.


	22. EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

-Luego de encontrar la localización exacta de Dante, Yuri y los demás se preparán para partir-

Yuri: Bien es hora de terminar con eso.

Maga Oscura: Y hay que darnos prisa -mira al cielo- no nos queda tiempo.

-Todos miran al cielo y observan que ya hay 17 esferas-

Kenshi: Sólo faltan 3 esferas y el Conteo Final terminará.

Mano: Vámonos Yuri.

-todos se dirijen a las ruinas de la Kaiba Corp donde Dante y la Legión preparán todo para el resurgimiento de Exodia, sin que se den cuenta un Yata-Garasu los observa-

Kenshi: -mira al Yata-Garasu- Eso no es un?

-el Yata-Garasu se retirá-

Yuri: No era un Yata-Garasu?

Maga Oscura: Va a informarle a Dante que vamos en camino.

Kenshi: -asustado- No me gusta eso.

-mientras ellos siguen con su camino, el Yata-Garasu llega a donde está Dante-

Dante: -escucha al Yata-Garasu- Así que ya vienen, buen trabajo.

Miembro de la Legión: Señor...quiere qué los detengamos?

Dante: No...dejen que vengan, llego la hora.

-Yuri y los demás llegan al sitio donde se encuentra Dante-

Kenshi: -asombrado- Cielos! Es todo un monumento!

Bruce: Es tal y como se ve en la imagen satelital.

Maga Oscura: -siente una presencia muy poderosa- Está presencia...

Yuri: Qué ocurre?

Maga Oscura: Exodia se fortalece más rápido de lo que pensé.

Derek: Y dónde está Dante?

-aparece Dante-

Dante: Pues aquí estoy!

Maga Oscura: -observa a Dante con una mirada desafiante- Dante...

Dante: Te he estado esperando Maga Oscura, veo que ya te recuperastes de aquella mala experiencia que tuvistes con Magi.

Maga Oscura: Jamás voy a perdonarte por todo lo que has hecho.

Dante: No necesito tú perdón, pero recuerda que sin mi tú ahora estarías muerta. Sólo sigues con vida por que yo lo permiti para que mirés el regresó de Exodia.

Maga Oscura: Miserable...no tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo, cuando Exodia regresé nada ni nadie estará a salvo de su poder. Todo será destruido y no quedará nada.

Dante: Y acaso eso me debería importa?

Maga Oscura: QUÉ DICES?!

Dante: No me importa lo que suceda, sólo quiero poder y una vez que Exodia sea liberado tendré todo el poder que yo quierá. Y sí para eso tengo sacrificar cada ser viviente de este patetico mundo...que así sea. Es verdad tú mundo también será afectado, mejor aún.

Maga Oscura: -molesta- Ya escuché suficiente!

Dante: Vaya la dulce y tierna Maga Oscura está furiosa conmigo? Bien eso me encanta.

Maga Oscura: Voy a detenerte aquí y ahora...ME ESCUCHASTES EXODIA! TÚ JUEGO TERMINA AHORA MISMO!

Exodia (Voz): niña tonta, nada puede detener mi regreso, cuando mi cuerpo sea liberado te haré pedazos hasta que no quedé nada de ti.

Maga Oscura: No me asustas Exodia.

Dante: Tú valor me divierte Maga Oscura, tanto así que quiero ver que tan valiente eres. Tengamos un duelo!

Maga Oscura: Un duelo?

Dante: Miedo?

Maga Oscura: Para nada -mira a Yuri- Lista Yuri?

Yuri: Lista Maga Oscura!

Dante: Y tú jovencita, tienes miedo?

Yuri: No tengo miedo, empecemos!

Dante: Ustedes 2 me divierten...A PELEAR!

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: El Último Duelo.


	23. EL ÚLTIMO DUELO

-Yuri y Maga Oscura están apuntó de enfrentarse en un duelo contra Dante quién lleva el espíritu de Exodia, ellas planean derrotarlo para así detener la liberación de Exodia-

Kenshi: Ya van a empezar.

Rei: Este duelo lo decidirá todo.

Yuri: Empecemos este duelo, invoco a Valkiria la Maga en modo de ataque y coloco 2 cartas boca abajo. Es tú turno Dante.

Dante: Interesante...mi turno, primero activo la carta mágica Decisión dolorosa.

Yuri: Y eso qué hace?

Dante: Me permite sacar 5 cartas de mi baraja que yo escoja, luego debo mostrarte cuales son y luego eliges una de ellas, esa carta va a mi mano y las otras van al cementerio.

Yuri: Que jugada tá estraña, pero adelante saca tus cartas.

Dante: Bien aquí están -le muestra las 5 partes de Exodia- Y dime que harás?

Yuri: -sorprendida- Lo sabía...esta jugando con una baraja de Exodia, pero por qué uso su carta mágica para sacar las 5 partes de Exodia? Sabe que sólo se quedará con una.

Dante: Y bién? cuál carta eliges?

Yuri: Elijo el Brazo Derecho de Exodia.

Dante: Bien me quedó con el Brazo Derecho y las otras 4 van al cementerio.

Yuri (pensamiento): No lo entiendo, para que hizo eso?

Kenshi: Dante no parece ser muy hábil.

Derek: No confío en él, algo tiene bajo la manga.

Dante: Te veo pensativa Yuri, pero descuida pronto sabrás él por que hice eso. Colocó un monstruo boca abajo y una carta boca abajo. Eso será todo por ahora.

Yuri: Eso es todo?

Dante: Acaso te estoy aburriendo? Descuida se pondrá muy emocionante muy pronto.

Rei: Ese Dante sólo sabe hablar, pensé que sería un enemigo formidable pero parece un novato.

Bruce: Creo que sólo está loco.

Yuri: Mi turno y ahora atacaré con mi valkyria a tú monstruo boca abajo.

-Yuri ataca con Valkirya la Maga y al mismo tiempo activa una trampa-

Yuri: Activo Círculo de Magos, ambos podemos traer un monstruo tipo Spellcaster con 2000 puntos ATK o menos al campo.

Dante: Bien yo traigo Bruja del Bosque Negro.

Yuri: Yo invoco a la Maga Oscura y aún sigue el ataque de mi Valkyria.

-Valkirya la Maga ataca al monstruo boca abajo de Dante que resulta ser Spirit Reaper-

Yuri: Rayos ese monstruo no puede ser destruido en batalla.

Dante: Muy observadora.

Yuri: Pero no creas que no perderás puntos en este turno, tú Bruja del Bosque Negro no podrá contra el ataque de mi Maga Oscura...Maga Oscura ataca a su bruja.

-Maga Oscura destruye a Bruja del Bosque Negro, Dante pierde 900 LP. Yuri tiene 4000 LP y Dante tiene 2900 LP-

Dante: Activo el efecto de mi Bruja del Bosque Negro y traeré otro Spirit Reaper.

Yuri: Otro más?

Maga Oscura: Trata de que no lo ataquemos, pero por qué razón?

Yuri: No lo sé, por ahora es todo.

Dante: Bien es mi turno, veo que ambas está algo confundidas por mi manera de hacer las cosa, pero ahora les aclararé las cosas un poco. Activo la carta mágica Fábrica de Producción en Masa.

Yuri: Y para qué?

Dante: Está carta me permite traer 2 cartas de monstruos normales del cementerio a mi mano. Elijo El Brazo Izquierdo y la Pierna Izquierda de Exodia.

Yuri: -asustada- Era eso...

Maga Oscura: Por eso quizo deshacerse de las partes de Exodia, él sabía que podía recuperarlas.

Dante: Finalmente lo entendieron y ahora convocó a mi otro Spirit Reaper.

Derek: Lo sabía, sabía que tramaba algo.

Yuri: Rayos prácticamente no podemos atacarlo...qué haremos?

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: El Regreso de Exodia.


	24. EL RETORNO DE EXODIA

-Yuri y Maga Oscura se enfrentan a Dante en un duelo pero él se está asegurando de que ellas no puedan hacer nada-

Yuri: -preocupada- Ya tiene 3 partes de Exodia y con 2 Spirit Reaper's en el campo no puedo atacarlo.

Maga Oscura: -mira al cielo- Ya hay 18 esferas, no nos queda tiempo.

Dante: Jajaja veo que ahora están algo preocupadas y deberían están apunto de caer ante mí y lo mejor no podrán detener el regreso de Exodia.

Rei: A ellas no les quedan muchas opciones sí siguen así.

Kenshi: No digas eso, sí ellas pierden todos perderemos.

Derek: Yuri...Maga Oscura...ustedes pueden.

Dante: En qué estábamos? Así era mi turno, activo la carta mágica Olla de la Codicia y sacó 2 cartas, activo Reincarnación del Monstruo y descarto una carta de mi mano y recupero la cabeza de Exodia del cementerio y la pondré en mi mano.

Yuri: Ya tiene 4 partes de Exodia.

Dante: Ya casi se les acaba el tiempo, pero antes de que esto termine quiero mostrarles algo. -se quita una máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro y descubren que la mitad del rostro de Dante tiene la forma del rostro de Exodia-

Maga Oscura: -asustada- Pero qué...

Kenshi: Su rostro!

Rei: Es...asqueroso.

Yuri: -asustada- Tú...tú rostro...

Dante: Y no sólo mi rostro, todo mi cuerpo contiene partes de Exodia.

Maga Oscura: Cómo es posible?

Dante: Le ofrecí a Exodia mi cuerpo para su regreso, sólo se necesita que sus poderes vuelvan al máximo y entonces él regresará através de mí.

Maga Oscura: ERES TONTO?! Sabías que sí eso sucede tú dejaras de existir?

Dante: Te equivocas Maga Oscura, ambos seremos uno. Me convertiré en parte de sus poderes y entonces comenzará el terror sobre todo lo que existe!

Derek: Realmente está loco.

Bruce: Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?

Maga Oscura: Eso no va a pasar.

Dante: Ya veremos, termina mi turno.

Yuri: Mi turno invoco a la Gagaga Girl en modo de ataque.

Dante: Invoca todos los monstruos que quieras pero mientras mis Spirit Reaper's estén en el campo ninguno de tus monstruos me podrá atacar y además en mi siguiente turno usaré esto -les muestra otra carta Reincarnación del Monstruo-

Yuri: -asustada- NO!

Maga Oscura: Sí no ganamos en este turno Dante podrá tener las 5 partes de Exodia!

Dante: Jajaja es ahora o nunca, sí no me ganan en este turno en mi próximo turno Exodia las aplastarán.

Yuri: Rayos...

Maga Oscura: Concentrate Yuri, no pierdas la calma.

Yuri: -trata de calmarse- Bien Mana eso haré, usaré Graciosa Caridad esto tiene que funcionar, sacaré 3 cartas y descarto 2...BINGO!

Dante: Y ahora qué?

Yuri: Este duelo termino.

Dante: Así?

Yuri: Activo la carta Lightning Vortex!

Dante: Maldición.

Derek: Eso es todo.

-Lightning Vortex destruye a los Spirit Reaper's de Dante-

Yuri: Y ahora mis Magas te pueden atacar, ataquen!

Dante: Ahhh!

-Maga Oscura, Valkyria la Maga y la Gagaga Girl atacan a Dante y pierde puntos LP, Yuri tiene 4000 LP y Dante tiene 0. Yuri gana-

Rei: Así se hace!

Bruce: Estuvo cerca.

Kenshi: Felicidades chicas lo lograron.

Derek: Que bien todo termino.

Yuri: Lo Logramos! Mana lo hicimos!

Maga Oscura: Al fin se acabo.

Dante: JAJAJAJAJA!

Maga Oscura:... Ehh?

Dante: JAJAJAJAJA!

Rei: Y a esté qué le pasa?

Kenshi: Creo que perdió la razón.

Yuri: Y ahora qué le sucede?

Maga Oscura: OYE! Qué es tan gracioso?

Dante: Qué es tan gracioso dices? Pues ustedes pensando que ya todo termino.

Maga Oscura: De qué hablas? Ya te vencimos, se acabó.

Dante: Esto se acaba hasta que Exodia lo decida -empieza a salir un aura oscura al rededor de Dante- AHHHH!

Exodia (voz): ESTO LO TERMINARÉ YO!

Derek: Qué le pasa a Dante?

Maga Oscura: Se está convirtiendo en...Exodia.

Yuri: Cómo dices?

-El cuerpo de Dante comienza a transformarse en Exodia, luego toma la forma de Exodia Necross-

Exodia: AL FIN ESTOY LIBRE!

Yuri: Es Exodia?

Maga Oscura: Aún no, todavía no se completado la transformación.

Derek: Aún falta para que termine su transformación?

Maga Oscura: Si pero no mucho.

Exodia: HE REGRESÁDO! AHORA AL FIN MI VENGANZA ESTÁ MÁS CERCA DE CUMPLIRSE!

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: La Última Esperanza.


	25. LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA

-Apesar de que Yuri y Maga Oscura derrotarón a Dante en el duelo esté le ofreció su cuerpo a Exodia y ahora Exodia a regresado en su forma de Exodia Necross y sólo espera a que El Conteo Final termine para así alcanzar su forma final y obtener todos sus poderes-

Exodia: Luego de tantos milenios encerrado al fin soy libre, siento como mi poder empieza a volver.

Yuri: -asustada- De nada sirvió derrotar a Dante...todo se acabó.

Maga Oscura: Aún no se a acabado!

Kenshi: Pero Exodia se liberó, qué más se puede hacer?

Maga Oscura: Todavía no se a liberado del todo, aún sus poderes no han alcanzado su totalidad, aún podemos detenerlo.

Derek: Por eso tiene su forma Necross?

Maga Oscura: Así es, tiene esa forma por que aún no tiene todos sus poderes.

Exodia: Que observadora hechicera, pero pronto tendré mis poderes al máximo mira arriba en el cielo. Mana: -mira al cielo- 19: esferas! Está apunto de completar su liberación.

Exodia: Así es hechicera, pero ahora tengo el poder necesario para acabar contigo.

-Exodia lanza un ataque hacia Maga Oscura y a los demás, pero Mana activa un escudo mágico que desvía el ataque-

Yuri: -asustada- Es muy poderoso.

Maga Oscura: Váyanse a un lugar seguro!

Yuri: De ninguna forma! No vamos a dejarte sola!

Maga Oscura: Por favor váyanse!

Yuri: Pero Maga Oscura...

Maga Oscura: Exodia es muy peligroso, sí se quedan podrían salir lastimados o peor.

Derek: No pienso irme, yo me quedaré.

Maga Oscura: No...por favor Derek, quédate con ellos y llévalos a un lugar seguro.

Derek: Pero Maga Oscura...

Maga Oscura: -mira a Derek preocupada- Hazlo por mí por favor.

Derek: Maga Oscura...Bien eso haré, vámonos.

Yuri: Maga Oscura...

Maga Oscura: Estaré bien Yuri.

Yuri: Por favor, ten cuidado.

-Derek lleva a los demás a un lugar lejos de allí donde puedan estar seguros-

Exodia: Así que prefieres morir sola? Que así sea!

Maga Oscura: Voy a detenerte de una vez por todas!

Exodia: NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!

-Exodia le lanza un ataque a Maga Oscura, ella crea un escudo mágico pero aún así recibe parte del ataque y la fuerza del ataque la derriba-

Maga Oscura: -intenta ponerse de pie muy lastimada- Cuando poder tiene...ahh.

Exodia: Qué sucede? Ya no puedes más? Esperaba que resistieras más.

-Maga Oscura observa a Exodia con una mirada enojada y con un brazo lastimado-

Exodia: TERMINARÉ CON TÚ MISERIA!

-Exodia se prepará para lanzarle un ataque a Maga Oscura pero en ese momento algo ataca a Exodia-

Exodia: QUÉ FUE ESO?

Maga Oscura: Ese ataque...es de...

-Magi aparece-

Magi: Llegué a tiempo.

Maga Oscura: Magi eres tú.

Magi: Así es y además traje compañía.

-Magi viene acompañada de Valkyria la Maga y la Gagaga Girl-

Maga Oscura: -sonríe- No puedo creerlo.

Valkyria: Magi nos contó todo.

Gagaga Girl: Así que vinimos a darte una mano.

Maga Oscura: Gracias.

Exodia: HECHICERAS! CREEN QUÉ PODRÁN CONTRA MI?! SÓLO SON UNA MOLESTIA MENOR, ACABARÉ CON TODAS USTEDES!

Magi: Eso ya lo veremos.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Las 4 Magas se Reúnen.


	26. LAS 4 MAGAS SE REÚNEN

-Maga Oscura se enfrente a Exodia en su forma Necross e intenta detenerlo antes de que El Conteo Final termine y Exodia recuperé sus poderes por completo, justo cuando Exodia intentaba lanzar un poderoso ataque contra Maga Oscura, Magi aparece junto a Valkyria la Maga y la Gagaga Girl para ayudar a Maga Oscura a detener a Exodia-

Maga Oscura: No nos queda tiempo, tenemos que acabar con él ahora.

Gagaga Girl: Y...alguien tiene una idea? Por qué no se ve muy contento que digamos.

Magi: Intentemos atacarlo en diferentes partes, talvez funcione.

Valkyria: Intentemoslo.

Maga Oscura: Bien hagamoslo!

Exodia: TONTAS! ACABARÉ CON USTEDES!

-Las Magas se separán e intentan atacar a Exodia por diferentes sitios a la vez-

Magi: A ver que te parece esto!

-ataca a Exodia y esté no se ve afectado-

Valkyria: Toma esto Exodia!

Valkyria ataca a Exodia pero el ataque tampoco funciona-

Gagaga Girl: Hola hola...tengo algo para ti!

-Gagaga Girl ataca a Exodia, tampoco funciona-

Maga Oscura: Ten esto!

-Maga Oscura ataca a Exodia y esté no se ve afectado-

Exodia: INSECTOS MOLESTOS!

-Exodia ataca a las Magas y estás apenas evaden el ataque-

Maga Oscura: No funcionó...

Gagaga Girl: Cómo que eso sólo lo hizo enojar aún más.

Valkyria: Hay que hacer otra cosa.

Magi: Maldición...pero qué?

Maga Oscura: Intentemos atacarlo juntas a la vez.

Magi: Te refieres a concentrar nuestros ataques en un sólo punto?

Valkyria: Podría funcionar, pero necesitamos distraerlo un poco para preparar el ataque.

Gagaga Girl: Yo lo haré!

Maga Oscura: Bien distraelo un poco y luego lo atacaremos con todo.

-Gagaga Girl se dispone a distraer a Exodia mientras las demás preparan un ataque en conjunto para acabar con Exodia, esté no lográ ver donde están así que empieza a buscarlas-

Exodia: DONDE ESTÁN INSECTOS?!

Gagaga Girl: Oye feo por aquí?

Exodia: -observa a Gagaga Girl- niña tonta.

-Exodia le lanza un ataque contra Gagaga Girl pero ella lo evade-

Gagaga Girl: Creo que tienes mala puntería amigo.

-Exodia lanza otro ataque contra Gagaga Girl pero falla-

Gagaga Girl: Uy volviste a fallar.

Exodia: Insolente.

-mientras Gagaga Girl distrae a Exodia, las demás planean su ataque-

Valkyria: Y en donde lo atacaremos?

Magi: En la cabeza, ataquemos su cabeza.

Maga Oscura: Bien, listas?

Magi y Valkyria: Listas!

-Maga Oscura, Magi y Valkyria Se preparán para atacar mientras Gagaga Girl distrae a Exodia-

Gagaga Girl: Jaja nunca vi a nadie con tan mala puntería.

Exodia: -molesto- YA BASTA DE JUEGOS!

Maga Oscura: AHORAAA!

-Mana, Magi y Valkirya lanzan un ataque contra Exodia-

Gagaga Girl: Oye! Esto también es para ti! Espero te guste!

-Gagaga Girl lanza también un ataque contra Exodia, los 4 ataques se unen y forman un poderoso ataque que le da a Exodia justo en su cabeza, el lugar se llena de un humo blanco-

Maga Oscura: Creo que funcionó.

Magi: Parece que sí.

-El Humo se dispersa y ven que el ataque sólo le causó un rasguño a Exodia en su rostro-

Valkyria: NO PUEDE SER! Sólo un rasguño?!

Gagaga Girl: -asustada- Ay no...

Maga Oscura: -aterrada- No es posible...lo atacamos con todo nuestro poder...

Exodia: Ya me canse de sus tonterias...sientan un verdadero ataque!

-Exodia lanza un ataque muy poderoso contra las Magas, Valkirya y Magi crean un escudo para retener el ataque pero esté no soporta el poder del ataque y las arroja lejos-

Mana: -lastimada- Están todas bién?

Magi: -lastimada- Eso fue...un gran ataque.

Valkyria: -lastimada- Es muy poderoso...

Gagaga Girl: -lastimada- Y...se supone que aún no tiene todo su poder? Que mala suerte.

Exodia: Qué no lo entienden? Ninguno de sus ataques servirá contra mí!

-Maga Oscura observa temerosa a Exodia y luego mira que en el cielo hay 19 esferas-

Maga Oscura (pensamiento): Tiene razón ninguno de nuestros ataques es lo bastante fuerte como para acabar con él. Y está apuntó de completar su liberación, sólo que una cosa que hacer...

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: El Último Sacrificio.


	27. EL ÚLTIMO SACRIFICIO

-Apesar de sus esfuerzos Las Magas no logran acabar con Exodia quién está apuntó de completar su liberación, Maga Oscura se da cuenta de que sí Exodia no es detenido ahora mismo él recuperará todos sus poderes-

Magi: Ya lo atacamos con todo y nada.

Valkyria: -molesta- Rayos no hay manera.

Gagaga Girl: Amigas debe de haber algo que pueda detenerlo.

Maga Oscura: Sí la hay.

Magi: De qué hablas?...ESPERA NO ME DIGAS QUÉ TE REFIERES A?!

Maga Oscura: Sí...el Sello Final.

Gagaga Girl: El Sello Final!

Valkyria: Pero sabes que para activar el Sello Final tienes que ofrecer tú vida, sí lo haces dejarás de existir.

Maga Oscura: -mirada triste- Lo sé pero no tenemos otra opción, me sacrificaré.

Magi: CÓMO VAS A SACRIFICARTE?!

Maga Oscura: Ehh?

Magi: Todo esto está pasando por mi culpa, sí no le hubiera dicho a Dante como liberar a Exodia nada de esto estaría pasando. Así que yo lo haré.

Maga Oscura: No lo harás.

Magi: Por qué no?!

Maga Oscura: Por que está es mi misión, todo este tiempo estuve pensando cuál era el motivo de mi llegada a este mundo, ahora lo sé...vine a acabar con Exodia.

Magi: Maga Oscura...

Maga Oscura: Esa es mi misión y sí a eso e venido entonces eso haré, además no podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que alguien más tuvo que sacrificar su vida cuando esa era mi labor.

Magi: -triste- Otra vez está pasando, terminarás igual que mi maestro, por favor no lo hagas.

Maga Oscura: Entonces entiendes por que lo hago.

Magi: -le salen lágrimas en los ojos- No es justo.

Maga Oscura: No nos queda mucho tiempo, así que vayan a un lugar lejos de aquí, cuando comience a formarse el Sello este lugar será muy peligroso para quedarse.

Valkyria: Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Maga Oscura: Estoy más que segura.

Valkyria: -mirada triste- Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante.

Maga Oscura: Una cosa más.

Valkyria: Sí?

Maga Oscura: Podrían darles estas cartas a Yuri y a los demás por mí?

Valkyria: Por supuesto.

-Maga Oscura le da a Valkyria las cartas-

Maga Oscura: Gracias amigas.

-Las demás Magas se retirán del lugar-

Maga Oscura: Bién Exodia, somos tú y yo...

-Exodia encuentra a Maga Oscura-

Exodia: JAJAJA! Ahora estas sola? Al fin podré acabar contigo antes de mi regresó triunfal.

Maga Oscura: No célebres aún!

-Maga Oscura se concentra y un aura blanca la empieza a rodear-

Exodia: Esa energía...es...

Maga Oscura: Así es Exodia, preparate para tú fin.

-De pronto un círculo mágico rodea todo el lugar-

Exodia: El Sello Final? No dejaré que lo hagas!

-Antes de que Exodia lanzará un ataque contra Maga Oscura, unas cadenas atrapan sus brazos y pierdas-

Exodia: -atrapado- No...no otra vez!

-Luego una cadenas sujetan a Maga Oscura por los brazos y piernas y estás comienzan a brillar fuertemente-

Exodia: NOO! NO DENUEVO!

Maga Oscura: Esto fue todo para ti!

-El cuerpo de Maga Oscura comienza a brillar fuertemente con una luz blanca, en ese momento Maga Oscura recuerda todos los momentos que pasó junto a Yuri y los demás-

Maga Oscura (pensamiento): Yuri...Kenshi...Derek...Rei...Gracias por esos maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos...adiós.

-El cuerpo brillante de Maga Oscura se desvanece y su brillo se transfiere al círculo mágico que aprisiona a Exodia, lentamente el círculo mágico se reduce de tamaño y con él Exodia es capturado-

Exodia: NOOOO! ESTUVE TAN CERCA! NOOOOOOOOOO!

-El círculo y Exodia desaparecen, las esferas que se encontraban en el cielo desaparecen y las nubes negras desaparecen, el cielo vuelve a la normalidad, a lo lejos Yuri y los demás observan que todo regresá a la normalidad-

Yuri: El cielo!

Kenshi: Otra vez es azul y las esferas del Conteo Final ya no están!

Rei: Eso significa...

Kenshi: Maga Oscura lo logró! Detuvo a Exodia!

Todos: SIIIII!

Kenshi: Vaya la Maga Oscura es fantástica lo hizo.

Rei: Realmente es asombrosa.

Bruce: Esa chica es una maravilla.

-Yuri observa que la carta de la Maga Oscura está en blanco-

Yuri: -preocupada- Algo no está bien.

Kenshi: Pero qué dices? Exodia fue derrotado.

Yuri: Mirén la carta de la Maga Oscura -les muestra la carta a todos-

Bruce: Está en blanco.

Rei: Qué significa?

Derek: Acaso ella...

Yuri: No...no es posible...

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Chronicles: El Final de una Historia.


	28. CHRONICLES: EL FIN DE UNA HISTORIA

-Finalmente Exodia fue derrotado y todo regresó a la normalidad, Yuri y los demás se dan cuenta que algo no anda bién ya que la carta de Maga Oscura está en blanco-

Rei: Por qué está en blanco?

Kenshi: Qué significará eso?

Yuri: -preocupada- Acaso ella...

-Luego ven que se acercan Valkyria, Gagaga Girl y Magi-

Kenshi: Pero sí ellas son...

Bruce: Vaya más chicas hermosas...creo que no me iré de aquí.

-Rei golpea a Bruce-

Bruce: Ayhh!

Rei: -enojada- No es momento para esto!

Valkyria: Son ustedes amigos de Maga Oscura?

Yuri: Sí...y ella donde está?

-Valkyria, Gagaga Girl y Magi les cuentan a Yuri y a los demás lo sucedido con Exodia y lo que la Maga Oscura tuvo que hacer para derrotarlo-

Yuri: -llorando- No...no puede ser...

Gagaga Girl: -triste- Intentamos todo pero no hubo otra opción.

Kenshi: -triste- Eso explica el por que la carta de la Maga Oscura está en blanco.

Rei: -triste- Pobre chica.

Yuri: -llorando- MAGA OSCURA! NOO!

Derek: -triste- No es posible.

Valkyria: Ella dijo que les entregará estas cartas, son 3. Una va dirigida a ustedes, otra es para Yuri y la otra para Derek.

-Valkyria les entrega a Yuri las cartas y luego ella, Gagaga Girl y Magi regresan a su mundo. Yuri y los demás suben al avión y regresan a Cuidad Arcadia-

Kenshi: Yuri.

-Yuri está distraída pensando en Maga Oscura-

Kenshi: Yuri!

Yuri: Ehh..si Kenshi?

Kenshi: Podrías leer la carta que Maga Oscura nos escribió?

Yuri: Es verdad! -saca la carta que va dirigida a todos- Veamos que dice.

Carta de Maga Oscura: "Sí están leyendo está carta, significa que tuve que utilizar el Sello Final y ahora ya no estoy entre ustedes. Quiero que sepan que fue maravilloso estar con ustedes realmente agradezco cada momento que pasamos juntos y por ofrecerme su amistad. Sé que ahora talvez se sientan tristes por que ya no estaré con ustedes, pero quiero que sepan que lo hice por ustedes y quiero que estén bien. No me olviden amigos. Su querida Maga Oscura".

Yuri: -triste- Maga Oscura...

-Todos ponen una mirada triste-

Yuri: -triste- Maga Oscura...-llora-

-Luego de un largo viaje de regreso, Yuri y los demás se encuentra en Cuidad Arcadia-

Kenshi: Hemos regresado.

Rei: Jamás dije esto antes pero me alegra estar devuelta.

Derek: Gracias Bruce, estaremos en contacto.

Bruce: Por nada chicos, cuando quieran.

-Bruce sube a su avión y se dirige a América, Yuri y los demás caminan por la cuidad charlando sobre todo lo que les sucedió todo este tiempo-

Derek: Bueno debo regresar a casa, deben de estar preocupados.

Kenshi: Yo también, mis padres deben de estar preocupados también.

Yuri: Bien chicos nos vemos.

Kenshi: Nos vemos.

-Luego de que Derek y Kenshi regresan a sus casas, Yuri y Rei se dirigen a las afueras de la Academia de Cuidad de Arcadia-

Rei: A pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro duelo en este lugar.

Yuri: Sí.

Rei: Sabes que.

Yuri: Qué Rei?

Rei: Eres una gran duelista, tienes talento para competir a nivel profesional.

Yuri: De verdad?

Rei: Así es Yuri. Bueno debo regresar a prepararme para el próximo campeonato mundial...Y Yuri.

Yuri: Sí?

Rei: La próxima vez que tengamos un duelo será en una final de torneo mundial.

Yuri: Así será!

-Yuri se dirige a casa luego de toda está aventura y al llegar la noche lee la carta que Maga Oscura escribió para ella-

Carta de Maga Oscura para Yuri: "Mi querida Yuri, desde que nos conocimos supe que eras alguien muy especial, pasamos muchas cosas juntas y fuimos muy buenas amigas. Una vez me dijistes que algún día te convertiras en una gran duelista, sé que ese día llegará por que tienes el corazón de una campeona. Gracias por tú hermosa amistad. Tu querida amiga Maga Oscura".

Yuri: Maga Oscura...algún día seré campeona mundial, haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí.

-En ese mismo momento Derek se encuentra en su casa y lee la carta que Maga Oscura escribió para él -

Carta de Maga Oscura para Derek: "Yuri siempre me contó que eras un buen chico y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Aquel día cuando Magi me tenía atrapada vi tú valor al intentar rescatarme aún sabiendo que podías correr peligro, eso me cautivo el corazón y luego en esa noche cuando tú y yo nos encontrábamos en aquella colina fue algo muy especial, deseaba con todo mi ser que ese momento durará por siempre. Sí todo hubiera terminado diferente me hubiera gustado quedarme contigo y repetir ese mágico momento que vivimos aquella noche. Tu amada Maga Oscura".

Derek: -triste- Maga Oscura...-sale al balcón de su casa y contempla el cielo nocturno- Realmente voy a estrañarte...mi amada Maga Oscura.

-Y así termina está historia, Yuri y los demás continuaron con sus vidas y apesar de los años nunca olvidaron esa gran aventura ni tampoco a su gran amiga Maga Oscura-

FIN.


End file.
